Phantom Vampire
by PhantomAerrow
Summary: When Danny is attacked one night, his whole world turns upside down. Now he's a Vampire and Half Ghost! Can he stop a clan war, keep all his secrets from the world and his keep sanity? Rated for minor cursing and because I'm paranoid. Anonymous Reviews Accepted!
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, and Dmitri)**

**Authors Note's: PhantomAerrow here! :D . . .*Gulp* Ok now I know some of you will probably kill me for this, and I know I should be working on **_**Stuck**_**, but I'm having major writers block for that story. I have always found that If I write another idea down, to take a break from thinking about one story too much, it is much easier to continue the story. So I will be working on BOTH this story and **_**Stuck**_**, I promise :) **

**Anyway this is another story Idea that has been sitting in my head for a while and I really wanted to write it, as I said rite now it is just to get more ideas for **_**Stuck**_** going, so I don't know how fast it will be updated, but I hope you like it. And yes the title sucks, I couldn't think of anything cool *Bows head in shame*  
><strong>

**Chapter one is kinda a prologue. . . Kinda. That's why it's still called Chapter 1 xP**

**Rated for some Minor cursing. **

_Thoughts_

Normal talk

**Sorry about the LONG authors notes this time xP Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1Prologue **

**Unknown POV:**

I quickly hid among the shadows of the alleyway. Amity Park. It was an interesting city to be sure. The ghosts that regularly attacked made sure of that. The thing that was on my mind though, was the people of the city, the humans. There were hundreds of them, all with warm blood rushing through their veins, just waiting….

Wo! I shook the thoughts out of my head quickly, I didn't hurt people, I wouldn't! . . . Man was I hungry. I needed to get home and get something to eat before I accidentally did something I would regret. I sighed brushing some of my long brown hair away from my face. I was late. . . again. . . they were going to kill me; at least _he_ was going to, _she _would just kill me with guilt.

I was just about to head home, when I heard something. There was a crash then a flash of light, which temporally blinded me. I quickly backed up into the shadows of the alleyway. I heard footsteps coming closer. I held my breath. Then I saw the boy. He appeared to be 16 or 17. He was thin, but toned, with pitch black hair which was, at the moment, sticking out at almost every angle imaginable. His long bangs almost obscured his bright baby blue eyes, which looked tired. _Poor kid, musta had a bad day_. He was wearing a ripped white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle and red lining around the neck and a black leather jacket, though the torso cut off halfway down. _So it's a . . . Half-Jacket?_ His worn baggy blue jeans were covered in dirt, along with his white converse. What the heck had this kid been doing? Then I noticed the cut. I gasped. The tear in his shirt that ran across his chest was bleeding, staining the rest of it red. There was a deep gash running the length of the tear. **What had this kid been doing!**

Then it hit me; the smell of his blood. I was like nothing I had ever smelt before. It was . . . delicious! At that moment I lost all self-control. I lunged at the boy, grabbed him so that he couldn't move, and bit into his neck, all within a few seconds. The boy didn't even know what hit him. The boy gasped, as if trying to scream, and tried to struggle, but to no avail.

His blood _was_ delicious! It was like nothing I had ever tasted before. I couldn't help but drink it all up, ever last tantalizing drop was mine. Suddenly realization hit me like a truck. I pulled away from the boy and looked at him. He lay limp in my arms. He was deathly pale. _I attacked someone! He'll die if I don't do something! _"No." I whispered. I couldn't let him die, but what could I do? Then I got an idea. Dmitri would kill me for it, but I just couldn't let him die, not so young, not because of me. . .

I let the venom pool in my mouth and bit the boy again, this time forcing the venom into his bloodstream. I sighed_. I hope he'll live_. . .

"Alex!"

_Shit!_ I spun around to look at the woman I knew all too well. She appeared to be in her early thirties, with long wavy auburn hair that fell down her back in a fiery waterfall. Her forest green eyes looked at me with worry and annoyance, cherry red lips frowning. She was wearing a simple white tang top and dark blue boot-cut jeans with simple black sneakers. Her hands were on her thin waist. She was angry.

"Lorry!" I said, surprised. Her eyes narrowed.

"Alexander Ostrerov where have you been?" She said sternly. I grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, you know, here and there." She kept glaring.

"You got lost again, didn't you?"

"Well. . . not exactly. . ."

"I knew it!" she said, throwing her hands up, exasperated "This is why we shouldn't let you go out alone! I tried to tell Dmitri, but did he listen? No, of course not. . ." I sighed; she could go on like this forever. You would think she was my mother, which she wasn't, but she was the closest thing I had to one. I didn't have time for one of her rants though, I had to get this kid to the house.

"Lorraine." I said to get her attention. She stopped immediately; she knew that I only called her by her full name if there was something really serious that I needed to talk to her about.

"What is it Alex?" she asked, in her soft, motherly tone.

I stood up and turned around to face her, finally showing her the boy that was cradled in my arms. She gasped.

"Oh Alex!" she whispered, "You didn't. . ." I shot her a glare that shut her up immediately.

"No I didn't kill him!" well technically. . .

Her eyes widened "Then you. . ." It was more of a statement then a question, but I nodded anyway. "Why?" she asked.

"I couldn't let him die, not because of me." I said, quietly. Her eyes softened and she sighed.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. I don't know how Dmitri will react though." She said walking over to look at the boy.

"Screw Dmitri." I grumbled. She chuckled. Then she noticed the cut across the boy's chest.

"What happened?" she asked, inspecting the wound. I shrugged.

"I don't know, he was like that when I saw him, that why. . ." I trailed off, not wanting to actually say 'attacked him'. Lorry nodded in understanding and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she smiled.

"Come on, we had better get him home." I nodded and followed her towards our house. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So. . . what do you think? Good, Bad? Stop writing, continue? PLZ tell me! Yay for the start for my Second fanfic lol :) And look, I finally did a somewhat long chapter! Yay! Lol :) Anyway, PLZ Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	2. Where  ?

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, and Dmitri)**

**Authors Note's: PhantomAerrow here again, and I have one thing to say; Oh. My. God! 9 reviews in LESS than 24 hours! O0O! That's half of the TOTAL reviews my other story has! I wasn't even hoping for this many OR this good of a reception! I could just Hug you all! :D**

**Anyway, the beginning of this chapter is just what happened to Danny's family and friends after he was attacked. Then it goes back to Danny. We won't be hearing about his family/friends for a while after this so. . .ya xP. Oh and in this story Danny bleeds normal red human blood in human form and green ectoplasm as a ghost. There is no mixed blood. I think that's all I wanted to say. . . there was probably more, but I'm so tired right now I really don't care (lol) xP (Sorry about grammer and spelling in advanced, it's really late (1am) so I'm not the best at checking right now (xP), I just wanna get this chap up :) ) As usual PLZ Review :)  
><strong>

_Thoughts/Dreams_

Normal talk

**Review Replies:**

_**CrossoverFan411**_**: Thanks! Sure, I'll check it out when I have some time :)**

**Random Potter Fan: Thanks! :D**

_**VampireDiablo**_**: So you have wished it so shall it be XD**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: Thanks :) I think this post has answered for you, but Yes, I will continue :) Cool! I made someone curious! :D IDK how much of a roll Dmitri is going to play in the story yet, but Alex will have a big part. . . at least that's what I'm planning, we'll see how it turns out ;)**

_**Dezzi Star**_**: Yay, glad you're interested! :) And No and Yes to Dmitri. The name is usually spelled Dmitri, But it can be spelled Dimitri and Demitri, I just chose to write it as Dmitri. :) **

_**Codiak**_**: LOL IKR? I'm evil ;D**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**: LOL We wouldn't want that to happen now would we? ;)**

_**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR**_**: Eh? I don't quite get your comment. . .**

**Now, without further ado, Phantom Vampire Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Where. . .? <strong>

**Nobody's POV:**

Danny Fenton didn't come home that night, but the Fenton family didn't worry. They assumed that he was just staying over at Sam's house since it was a Friday. Meanwhile, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley thought that Danny had gone back to his house after going to fight Skulker. Neither of them knew that that day would be the last time they saw Danny Fenton for a long time.

Early the next day the spot where Danny had been attacked was found by some poor guy headed to his weekend job. There was blood spattered on the wall and a small puddle on the ground. The police could find no trace of what had happened to the person that was attacked. They were, however, able to figure out _who_ the victim was by testing the blood on the scene. That night two officers were sent to deliver the sad news to the family.

When Sam and Tuck showed up at the Fenton house that night looking for Danny, who the Fenton's had assumed was with them, they started to worry. When they were about to call the police there was a knock at the door. Maddie Fenton, who assumed it was Danny, ran to the door, followed closely by Jazz and Jack Fenton and the others. When she opened the door, ready to reprimand Danny for disappearing and scaring all of them, she saw that it wasn't Danny. It was two Amity Park Police Department (AMPD) officers. Everyone froze on the spot, had something happened to Danny, was he in trouble or, worse, hurt?

"Hello, I'm Officer Jackson from AMPD and this is Agent Wilson. Are you Madeline Fenton?"

"Y-Yes." Maddie managed to say even though she was shocked, "May I help you?" Officer Jackson nodded.

"We have something we need to talk to you about, regarding your son, Daniel Fenton." Maddie was frozen, a million thoughts running through her mind at once, all about Danny. "May we come in?" Maddie snapped out of her trance and nodded, gesturing for the two men to come in. She led them, with everyone else in tow, to the living room.

"Please have a seat." She said gesturing to the two chairs across from the couch. They took them. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz said on the couch well Sam and Tucker stood behind it. Officer Jackson cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we are here and it's late, so I will just get to the point. Now, I'm sure you have heard about the crime scene that was found this morning?" Everyone nodded silently. Who hadn't heard of it, it was all over the news. "Well we analyzed the blood at the scene and found that it matched your son." Everyone froze.

"No!" Sam whispered. Tuck had his fists clenched, tears in his eyes.

"Danny!" Jazz whispered, already crying. Jack was sitting there, stunned. Maddie was holding back tears. Jackson continued, "The blood evidence suggests that your son was hit on the back of the head. There was not enough blood there to kill someone though, so there is a chance that Daniel is still alive." Everyone seemed slightly relived by this, but the threat of/flow of tears did not stop. Danny was still missing and probably badly hurt. "We need you too keep and eye out for calls and or notes asking for ransom or anything else suspicious." Maddie nodded numbly.

"We promise we will do everything in our power to find your son, Mrs. Fenton." Agent Wilson said, finally speaking. Maddie forced a small smile.

"Thank you." She said, sounding dead. With that they left, leaving there number if anything came up. Sam fell to her knees, crying, with Tucker holding her and fighting tears. Jazz had fallen into her father and was balling. Maddie soon joined her, with Jack sitting there, still stunned, trying to comfort them. "We'll find him, Jack! I'll get my baby boy back, no matter what!"

When Vald heard the news he, even though he was a crazed up froot-loop, set up his own team to look for Danny. After all, Danny was _Maddie's_ son and part of his obsession. Despite everyone's efforts though, they couldn't find anything. After a year went by everyone, except Vald who was now obsessed with finding Danny, had pretty much given up on finding him and assumed him dead.

That is until Danny returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

Dam Skulker_, I thought as I headed back to Sam's after jamming him into the Fenton thermos. _How am I supposed to hide this from my parents? _I looked down at the gash across my torso and sighed. Guess I was going to have to hope that it healed really fast and Sam could patch it up. Suddenly something came out of the shadows, grabbed me, and bit into my neck, all before I could even react. I tried to scream in pain and shock, but couldn't. I tried to struggle, but it was too strong. I tried to go intangible, but I was too week. I felt my strength fade, along with the pain. My eyes fell shut, I was so tired. . . Then the creature dropped me .I felt strong hands holding me. _

"_No." A whisper. _Who said that?_ I couldn't open my eyes. A sigh._ _Another bite. More pain._

"_Alex!" A woman? Who? Pain shoots though me and everything goes black._

* * *

><p>I woke with a start. <em>What was that? A dream?. . . Ya. . . just a dream<em>. I tried to move but pain shot through me. Ugh, what hit me? Then I realized I was lying in a bed. I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like they were shut with super glue. I sighed, which hurt my throat, and tried to remember what had happened before I woke up here. _OK, so I was attacked by Skulker at Sam's house (What else is new?) He caught me off guard and managed to throw me into a few walls and cause me to change back, then slash my torso before I caught him in the thermos. _That would account for the pain. . ._ Then since I was tired I started back toward Sam's on foot. Then. . . what then?_

I bolted up in the bed, or at least tried to, I stopped half way because of the pain and laid back down. Dam I hurt. What if. . . what if that wasn't a dream? It did seem so. . . real. . . But then what had attacked me? What happened after that? Where was I? I collected my thoughts before I lost my mind and decided to try and open my eyes to find out where I was.

It was like trying to pry my dad away from fudge, but I eventually got them open. I was definitely not anywhere I knew, including the hospital. I was lying in a king sized bed with simple whit sheets and a white comforter. My feet were pointing towards a mahogany door that matched the semi-polished floorboards. _If only I could move. . ._ There was another door on my right that seemed to lead to a bathroom. On my left there was a simple mahogany, _again with the mahogany, really?,_ dresser. Above my head there was a window with the thickest black curtains I had even seen on them, a stark contrast to the white walls. _Where am I? _I scanned the room again, looking for any sign of something familiar, I couldn't find anything.

I tried to move again, this time I was able to move my arms, so I threw off the covers and I found that there were bandages on my torso. Someone had removed my jacket and shirt and bandaged the gash there. The bandages were spotted with red. I could still feel my pants, so they were still on, but my shoes were off.

I was suddenly racked with pain again. This time though it didn't stop though and seemed to keep getting worse. It felt like I was burning up, from the inside out! I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream, I didn't want whoever had captured me knowing I was in pain. Then it hit a new level. It was the most pain I had ever been in, ever, and that was saying something, considering I fought and got beat up by ghosts on almost a daily basis. I let out a horrible scream and tasted blood in my mouth before merciful blackness finally came over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, finally finished the chapter xP This one was really annoying to write (Except for the Danny part lol (I know, I'm evil ;D)) anyway the next chapter will be up soon (and more interesting I hope) since I already have most of it written out, Just need to type it up :) Hope you liked this chapter, even if the Danny's family part was boring xP They won't be showing up for a while so ya. . . I jsut had to clarify what happened to them after Danny was attacked. Hay, at least it was nice and long :D lol. PLZ Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow out!**


	3. Surprise

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, and Dmitri)**

**Authors Note's: Hello, PhantomAerrow here :) And Wowza! I'm glad people really like it! :D I already have a basic idea of how the story is going to go, so hopefully I will be able to keep posting on a regular basis, even though school is starting next Tuesday xP *Sigh* (Another 1am posting. . . I'm hopeless xP) Now I'm just wondering how it is that I always end up typing these chaps up really late at night. . . I think this whole Vampire thing is getting to my head O.o PLZ review!**

**For anyone who is interested in What Danny looks like as a Vampire, I drew a pic of him: http :/ zero2aerrow . deviantart .com/art/Danny-Phantom-PV-Colored-256094940 (Without the spaces) Feel free to check it out :) Danny isn't in full Vamp mode in the Pic (So no Fangs or anything like that) I plan to draw a pic of him like that later though :) There are some changes (like longer hair and eye color) those will be explained in the next chapter, so bear with me lol :)**

_Thoughts_

Normal talk

**Review Replies:**

_**Dezzi Star**_**: Thanks! LOL you can me both :)**

_**ForeverHalfa**_**: Thanks! :D**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**:** **If you wanna know what he looks like: look above, I posted a link to a pic I drew of him as a Vamp (If you look at it, tell me what ya think!) :) NO! Under **_**NO **_**conditions will Danny **_**ever **_**sparkle in any of my stories! Heck yes we will be **_**BEAUTIFUL!**_** but **_**NO**_** sparkling xP No! No dyeing allowed! Lol ;P Well here's the next chapter so that you don't die ;D **

**Now, On With It!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Surprise<strong>

**Alex's POV:**

When Lorry and I got back to our house, which was an old mansion about 50 miles away from Amity Park, with a ridiculously long driveway, there was mayhem. Dmitri, of course, was waiting for us. His 40 something year old looking face held its usual scowl, just much deeper. I don't remember a time when it was ever that deep. . . His light brown eyes were glaring at the door. His short dirty blond hair was messier than usual, not that it was easy to tell considering it was so short that it pretty much always looked fine. He was wearing black dress shoes and pants, with a white dress shirt, not the usual full suit.

When I walked in, his glare was directed at me, then at the boy in my arms. I smiled sheepishly, holding the boy tighter to try and protect him.

"Hi." I said. He continued to glare. Lorry quickly walked up before things could get violent.

"Dmitri, darling, may I speak with you?" she asked sweetly, leading him towards the den and sending me a quick, reassuring, smile. Dmitri nodded stiffly and closed the door to the den with a bang. I flinched. He was mad. . . _really_ mad and, what was worse, he was mad at _me_. Not wanting to be left there to worry I ran over to the door they had disappeared into, still carrying the boy, he was very light, and listened. I could only catch scattered words though.

"Dmitri give him a chance you. . ." Lorry was saying, trying to calm him down.

"NO! you know. . ." Dmitri was in a rage.

"But . . . think about . . ."

"I won't . . . to dangerous . . ."

"Sweat heart. . ."

"Should have never . . . that boy . . . "

"Dmitri!" there was shock in her voice, what had he said?

"Threat to us all! . . . other one . . . we should . . . I should have . . . first made him!" he finally finished.

"DMITRTI!" There was pure rage in her voice. I was shocked, she never yelled like that. Smack! The sound of flesh against flesh. She had slapped him? _Oh. My. God. Lorry actually slapped him!_ I was dumbfounded, Lorry never, _never, _did anything like that, ever. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. . .! I NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS!. . ." I couldn't understand the rest because it was said to fast. There was silence for a long time after that.

"Fine but. . ." Dmitri said tensely. _YES! He said 'Fine'_ . . . _But what?_ I quickly ran back to where I was standing before and tried to make myself look bored. They finally walked out of the den, Lorry looking slightly stress, but happy. Dmitri looked like he was about ready to explode. I gulped, worried.

"Lorraine has told me what has transpired." He said, staring potently at the boy I was still carrying. I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to make a move. "I do not approve of it, but I will allow the boy to stay here." I relaxed exponentially. _Thank God!_ "But," he said sternly, making me flinch. "He is _your_ responsibility. Anything that happens is _your_ problem, I don't even want to hear about him." He started strait at me and finished, "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" I nodded, even though the look that he gave me made me want to cringe away.

"Crystal." Dmitri was silent for a long time. I started to get worried. What if he had changed his mind!

"Fine." Dmitri sighed out. "Go put him in the guest room across from yours, the mahogany and white one." He waved me away. I nodded enthusiastically, a bright smile spreading across my face, and bolted up the stairs to said room. It was a simple room, but it was nice, it would be a good place for the boy to heal and make the change. I carefully pulled back the covers of the bed and placed the boy on it. I then proceeded to take off his shoes, which I put near the bottom of the bed. Lorry walked into the room holding a first aid kit. She sighed, taking a seat, next to the boy, on the bead.

"Now, lest have a look at that wound, shall we?" she said, as though the boy could hear her. I smiled. She was such a caring person, although talking to unconscious people was kinda creepy. She took off the boys jacket and shirt, throwing the jacket on one side of the door and the shirt on the other. The jacket would be washed; the shirt would be thrown out since it was ruined. She took off his pants and threw them into the pile with the jacket, then pulled up the covers to his waist. I smiled again, Lorry, such the modest lady. "Alex, can you bring those down to the wash," she waved to the wash pile, "and bring me up a bucket of water and some clean towels?"

"Sure." I said, immediately doing what she asked. When I came back up to the room, the boys chest was washed, disinfected, and bandaged. I gave her the bucket and towels.

"Thank you." She said taking them. She then proceeded to wash the boy using them. I couldn't help laughing, which earned me a glare.

"He's covered in dirt and mud, he needs to be cleaned up." She said, nodding her head. I smiled again and sighed_, Lorry, Lorry, Lorry_. I sat at the bottom of the bed and waited for her to finish washing him. When she was convinced that the boy was sufficiently clean, she moved the bucket and towels over to the door and walked back to the bed. She sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"What now?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wish we knew his name."

"Check his underwear." I said bluntly.

"WHAT?" she almost yelled, surprised. I laughed; she looked like I had just asked her to kill him.

"Check the tag on his underwear; it might have his name on it." I smiled as realization came over her face.

"Oh." She whispered, looking at the boy. Then she blushed. I sighed.

"I'll do it." I said, moving her out of the way so I could check. I carefully moved him on to his side so I could see the tag and checked. 'Danny F-something' was written on it in faded ink. I quickly moved him back onto his back and covered him with the blankets, up to his neck.

"Well?" Lorry asked, anticipation in her voice. "Anything?"

"Danny." I said, looking at the boy and moving some hair out of his face. "Danny. . . something or another, I couldn't quite make it out, but it looked like an F." Lorry smiled.

"Well, Danny, welcome to the family." she said, "Come on Alex, we had better let him rest." I nodded and followed her out of the room.

When Danny's jeans were washed I put them back on him, after all, waking up without your shirt _and _pants would freak anybody out. We checked on him every few hours for the next few days. He seemed to be doing fine. Dmitri barley talked to me, or even noticed me, not that he had much anyway, but I didn't mind. On the fourth day of Danny's stay here, we all heard a horrifying scream come from his room.

"Danny!" I yelled, bolting up the stairs, with Lorry close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! That's all for this chapter folks :D I know I'm evil for stopping in the Exact same spot as the last chapter (;D) but it's called suspense, and gaining peoples interest so that they want to read more (lol) Don't worry we will proceed past this point in the next chapter, Promise :) Anyway, hope you liked it! As always, Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	4. Awakening

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, and Dmitri)**

**Authors Note's: Ello Everbody, it's PhantomAerrow :) Here I am again, with another update. . . I'm really chugging them out right now, I'm surprising myself lol :D I don't think I'll be able to keep up the one or two chapters per day thing after school starts though :( I'll try though :) I'm SO tired right now (Got about 4 hours of sleep last night and it's almost midnight right now xP), yet I'm still writing this chap for you all, because you're awesome, see, aren't I generous (LOL) ;D In this chapter we'll finally go back to Danny's POV, yay! (lol) which is weird since I have been in Alex's head for so long xP Whatever xP Anyway, hope you like it and as always, PLZ Review!**

**Oh and also just some Character heights since I didn't state them in the story:**

**Danny: 5'9" (remember he's still growing)**

**Alex: 5'11"**

**Lorraine: 5'4" (Little spitfire ;D)**

**Dmitri: 6'2"**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies: **

_**Renzy Fantasia**_**: LOL sorry! **

**Danny: *Glares at me* You'd better not let her pull my fangs, especially considering you gave them to me!**

**Me: Hay! I can only write so fast you know!**

**Danny: . . . I hate you.**

**Me: *Glares a Danny* Remember, bad things happen to characters I don't like. . .**

**Danny: *Grumble* you always make bad things happen to me. . .**

**Me: What was that? *Holds pencil over story threateningly***

**Danny: Nothing! I'll shut up now!**

**Me: That's what I thought you said. ;)**

_**ForeverHalfa**_**: LOL It's coming it's coming! Now wait . . . It's here! (lol)**

_**Phantom-Stelo**_**: Glad to hear you like it :) LOL Sorry bout that Danny!**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: Mawhahahahaha! ;D Thank you :)**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**: Aw, thank you :) LOL I will try to keep updating this fast for as long as I have the ideas and time to :)**

**OK, now, Let's Get a Move On!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Awakening <strong>

**Alex's POV:**

"Danny!" I yelled, bolting up the stairs, with Lorry close behind. I ran into the room, almost breaking the door on the way in, and froze. Lorry, who was behind me, gasped. Danny was still lying on the bed, passed out, but the covers had been thrown back. He was curled up on his side, probably from pain, but that's not what shocked me. Danny was now as pale as Lorry, Dmitri, and I, his hair was longer, and I could see the tips of fangs in his slightly agar mouth. How was this possible? The change _always_ took at _least _a week or more, but here he was fully changed into a Vampire in only four days!

"I'll go get him something to drink." Lorry whisper, after about 5 minutes, and headed back down the stairs. I nodded numbly as he suddenly groaned and rolled onto his back. There was something strange about this kid. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

_What. The. Heck. Just. Happened? . . . Where had all that pain come from?_ I groaned and rolled on my back. What the heck was going on? I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and leaned against the headboard, before opening my eyes, to find someone standing at the door. The man appeared to be collage age, maybe 22, and really pale, not ghostly pale, but he could definitely use some sun. He had short brown hair with long bangs that fell halfway over his eyes in some spots. His, almost silver, grey eyes held shock, along with his slightly open mouth. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white long sleeves, black baggy cargo pants, and black and white converse. There was a black thread, with what looked like some kind of fang hanging from it, around his neck. I raised an eyebrow at him, why was he so shocked? Was this his house? If so did he kidnap me for some reason? The man suddenly shook his head and walked up to the bed.

"Hi," he said, with a smile, "names Alex." He held out his hand, which I took, cautiously.

"Danny." I said. He nodded.

"Nice to formally meet you Danny." He let go of my hand as a red-haired woman, who was just as pale as Alex, walked in with a tray that held a bottle and a glass of red liquid. "This is Lorraine." He motioned to the woman. "But you can call her –"

"Rain." She interjected. Alex glared at her.

"-Lorry." He finished. "Lorry this is Danny." He motioned towards me. I couldn't help smiling at their exchange.

"Nice to meet you, Lorraine." I said, waving. She smiled.

"Pleasure's mine Danny." She said, handing me the glass she had brought in. I raise a questioning eyebrow, I still didn't trust these people, or know what was going on. "Drink it, you'll feel better." It smelled really, really, good and I was really hungry, and felt very week, but I needed to know what was going on.

"I'll drink if you tell me where I am and how I got here." Lorraine looked at Alex, who gave her a pointed look, and sighed.

"Fine, but please drink."

"If you answer my questions."

"Ok, where are you? You're at my husband and my house; we're about 50 miles outside of Amity Park. As for how you got here, Alex found you in an alleyway while we were in Amity Park a few days ago, you were severely injured so we took you back here and patched you up." She motioned to my bandaged torso. I nodded. That still left the question of what had attacked me in the alleyway, but at least I knew I wasn't kidnapped . . . again.

"How many days ago?" My parents we're gonna kill me if I was gone too long. "And who's your husband?"

"This is your forth day here and my husband is Dmitri."

"I would stay away from him if I were you, he's a grump, and not very happy that we're letting you stay here." Alex said. I nodded again. Wait. . . fourth day!

"Four days!" I yelled, bolting forward, that's it I was going to be grounded for the rest of my life! "Do my parents know where I am?" Alex shook his head.

"We don't know you're last name, we couldn't contact anyone." I shook my head.

"It's Fenton."

Alex nodded, but he must have seen me starting to freak out because he said, "Calm down Danny. You're injured; you don't wanna stress yourself out." Well carefully pushing me back to lean against the headboard again. I actually felt fine, I doubted that I even had a cut anymore, but I wasn't going to tell them that. I sighed.

"You're right, I'll figure out something to tell them." Alex flinched slightly at that, but I assumed it was because I was going to lie to my parents about what had happened.

"Now, please drink." Lorraine said, pleading with her eyes. I sighed and took a tentative sip. I almost gasped because of how good it was. _Best thing I ever tasted!_ I quickly chugged the rest of the glass down. The more I drank the less weak I felt, it was nice. I heard Alex stifle some laughter. Lorraine was smiling as she took the glass back from me. "Good. Now may I check your wound?" I nodded. She quickly, but carefully, unwrapped the bandages around my torso. When she finished she gasped. I stiffened.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I-it's completely healed . . . not even a scar" she whispered, with wonder, touching the spot where the wound used to be. I flinched slightly, she was cold, not ghostly cold, but still cold. Dang it! Since I was half ghost I healed faster than normal people. I tried to play it cool. I shrugged.

"I heal pretty fast." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. Lorraine nodded slowly then turned to Alex.

"Alex, can you get Danny his jacket and one of your shirts to wear?"

"Sure, be right back." He said, disappearing out the door. Lorraine poured another glass of the mysterious, but delicious, drink.

"Would you like some more?" she asked. I nodded enthusiastically. She smiled and handed me the glass. I downed it all in one gulp. Man that stuff was good! Before I could ask Lorraine what it was, Alex walked in, holding a plain white t-shirt and my jacket. He handed them to me.

"Here ya go, nice and clean." He said.

"Thanks." I said, putting them on, the shirt fit perfectly. They seemed like nice people, I was glad that they had found and helped me. I smiled. "Oh, by the way, what's that drink?" I motioned to the glass and bottle "Because it's delicious." Both Lorraine and Alex froze, then exchanged nervous glances. I raised an eyebrow. What were they so nervous about? Had they done something to the drink? Alex seemed to fight with himself for a minute then got a serious look on his face, and crossed his arms.

"It's blood." He said bluntly. My mouth dropped.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You heard me." Oh my god . . . he wasn't kidding. . .

"What kind of sick people are you, making someone drink blood!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you said, and I quote, it was 'delicious'?" This time, I froze. What kind of sick person was I! I actually liked the taste of blood!

"Wha. . . But. . . Why. . .?" I whispered.

"Because, Danny, you're a vampire now."

"WHAT!" I said again, jumping out of the bed, and away from them, and leaning against the wall for support. I was still weak. "You people are insane! You're those crazies that think they're vampires! Well I've got news for ya! Vampires. Don't. Exist." I growled out, finally standing on my own.

"Danny, you live in a city where ghosts attack on almost a daily basis and you think that vampires are far-fetched?" I was also a half ghost, which was also not supposed to exist . . . but vampires! That was just to . . . to . . . I turned my head to the side, not wanting to look at Alex anymore.

"I still don't believe you." I whispered. I didn't want to believe them. If I was a vampire now, that would make me half vampire half ghost . . . that would mean I'd lost all of my humanity. . . Alex sighed.

"I see we're going to have to prove it to you." He said, walking over to the dresser and taking a mirror out from one of the drawers. He brought it back over to me and held it up to my face. "Look." He said firmly. I looked and saw my newly sapphire blue eyes widen in shock. Aside from the eyes, I was now as pale as Alex and Lorraine and I was going to need a haircut because my hair was now just above shoulder length. What. The. Heck?

"T-That d-doesn't prove anything!" I said, trying to sound confident, but failing miserably. Alex rolled his eyes, handed me the mirror, and went to pour another glass of the . . . blood. He then picked up the glass and walked over to me again. The blood, to my horror, still smelled delicious. He held the glass to my mouth.

"Take a sip." He said.

"Why? Wh –" I was cut off as he poured some of the blood into my mouth. I almost choked, but managed to swallow most of it. I coughed and gave him a potent glare. He seemed not to notice because he put the glass on the ground, handed me a napkin to wipe the blood off my face and said,

"Look again." I continued to glare at him while I wiped the blood off my face. Then I took the mirror, which was still in my hand and held it up to my face. I gasped and fell back against the wall. My eyes had gone from the new sapphire blue to blood red and in my mouth I could see a pair of pure white, sharp, fangs. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the ground. They weren't crazy. . .I was a vampire! I put my head on my knees. What was I going to do now? How could I go back to my family like this? I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Alex's.

"Don't worry Danny, in this house, being a vampire in normal." He said, giving a fangy grin. My jaw dropped.

"You mean you. . . and Lorraine. . .?"

"We're both vampires, same with Dmitri." _Wow. . . a house full of vampires. . . didn't see that one coming. _Then it hit me. Lorraine had said that Alex had found me in the alleyway. I was attacked by something that bit my neck, which had to be a vampire, since I was one now. Alex was a vampire; I was attacked by a vampire in the alleyway he "found" me in . . .

"You!" I yelled jumping back up and pointing a finger at Alex, who jumped back in surprise. "You're the one who attacked me in the alleyway! It's your fault that I'm like this!" Alex looked nervous now. He held up his hands, trying to calm me down.

"Danny! It wasn't my. . . I didn't mean to. . ." He hung his head, bangs falling over his face. I ignored his plea and continued.

"Because of you, I don't know if I can ever face my family again! How can I go back to my normal life," even if it did include fighting ghosts, "when everyone I meet would be in danger because of me! Because I might rip their throats out! Look me in the eye and tell me that everything can go right back to the way they were!" I realized that through the whole thing I had been moving slowly forward, with Alex backing up to match me, but I didn't care, I was too angry, "ANSWER ME!" I finished, my voice raising an octave by the end. We were almost to the door by now. Alex stopped moving and raised his head, looking me in the eyes. I froze, all anger fading in an instant. The amount of anguish, regret, and sorrow in his eyes almost made me feel sorrier from him than for myself. "You . . . you really didn't mean it . . . did you . . .?" I whispered. He nodded solemnly.

"I got lost and was really hungry, when you came by and I smelt your blood, I lost control, and bit you. I've never bitten anyone in my life. I thought that living as a vampire was better than dying, especially since you were so young . . . but I. . . I didn't think about how you would feel . . . how your life would be changed. . . I'm so sorry. . ." He was whispering by the end, his voice full of sorrow. He hung his head again. I put my hand on his shoulder causing his head to snap back up in shock. I smiled.

"Don't beat yourself up about it so much. I shouldn't have gotten so angry; you were just trying to help." He smiled sadly back.

"You have every right to be angry though. . ." I squeezed his shoulder.

"But that doesn't mean I should be." I took my hand off his shoulder as Lorraine, who had been sitting on the bed, watching this whole thing play out, walked up. She smiled.

"Very wise Danny." She said.

"Thanks." I whispered, embarrassed.

"So will you be staying with us?" she asked, looking hopeful. I sighed sorrowfully.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go." Lorraine smiled.

"Come on, let's get you back into bed, you need to take it easy for a while, until your body get used to everything." I nodded and let her lead me back to the bed. I was exhausted. _Tomorrow's gonna to be interesting_, I thought, just before passing out on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! It's done! Longest Chapter so far! Yay! :D This is the first official chapter from Danny's POV, yay! We get to see some of Alex's guilt complex here, which might come up in later chapters so keep a look out ;) We will learn a WHOLE lot more about vampires in the next chapter as Danny learns about what he is. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this right now. I know how I wanna end it, and some major parts are planned out, but this part is kinda . . . up in the air. . . we'll see how it turns out I guess :) Anyway, what do you think? Review!<strong>

PhantomAerrow Out! . . . Literally xP


	5. Secrets

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, and Dmitri)**

**Authors Note's: Hey, it's PhantomAerrow, I Drew a Picture of Danny in Phantom form, his outfit is changed, read story to find out why :) http :/ zero2aerrow .deviantart .com/gallery/#/d48omcn (Without the spaces)**

**I apologize for any spelling and Grammar errors in advance, very tired right now so not the best proofreader xP Anyway, I have been obsessed with figuring out what Danny's outfit as Phantom would be for this story (Spent most of the day on it) but I finally have it figured out (Yay!) I really like the way it turned out :) This chapter will be kinda boring; because it is needed, but not exciting xP hopefully the next chapter will be more fun :) Most chaps will be from Danny's POV from now on. PLZ Review!**

_Thoughts_

Normal talk

**Review Repiles:**

**First off, WOW 7 Reviews in less than 24 hours! I think some of you are stalking me O.o . . .**

**SonOfLucifer: Thanks a bunch :)**

**ForeverHlafa: LOL! No you're not wrong, they will learn he's a Halfa very soon, they need to in order for me to continue the story and ya it made sense :)**

**DeliciousKrabKakes: Jes? Jah? Wha? O.o Glad you like it though :D**

**Phantom-Stelo: It's coming! It's coming! LOL poor Danny! :D**

**Echostar of Nightclan: :) http :/ zero2aerrow .deviantart .com/gallery/#/d48omcn (Without the spaces)**

**Dezzi Star: Thanks :) Neither can I (lol) I'm telling ya, I fought over how to do the vampires for a while (ugh) but I ended up making them so that I could use them later in the story, so ya :)**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: OH! Well, do you like it so far?**

**Here We Go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Secrets<strong>

**Danny's POV:**

I yawned and rolled over in the bed. For once I felt like I had gotten a good night's sleep. There was no sun shining on me, so I assumed that I still had time to sleep. I snuggled into the covers, then remembered what had happened before I went to sleep. My eyes flew open and I bolted out of the bed, getting caught in the sheets on the way, and falling, face first, onto the floor, with a loud bang.

"Ow." I grumbled, untangling my legs from the sheets. I heard stifled laughter and looked up to find Alex leaning against the doorframe with a huge smile on his face. I glared at him and got up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my friend." He said, still grinning. I continued to glare.

"Don't you mean the undead?" I grumbled. He shook his head.

"Nope, vampires aren't that different from humans actually, we aren't dead, still have a heartbeat, still have to breath, but we can hold our breaths for a really long time, we just have to drink blood and have some enhanced abilities, that's all." I blinked. Well, that was good to know, at least I was still, technically, only half dead. I sighed.

"So, how long have I been out?"

"Two days." _Dang!_

"Wow. . . what time is it?" then I remembered his comment, "And what do you mean 'enhanced abilities'?" he smiled.

"It's almost 11pm." I sighed.

"Wow, I got up _really_ late this time." He laughed.

"Nah, it's normal, vampires are naturally nocturnal creatures, and before you ask; yes we can go out in the sun but most vampires don't because 1) as I said: nocturnal by nature and 2) we tend to get sunburn easily if you don't use the right sunscreen." I would have to remember that. "As for enhanced abilities, vampires heal faster than humans; they're much faster than humans, and much stronger. Better vision, smell, hearing, all that stuff. Basically all of your abilities as a human are amplified as a vampire." I nodded. _I wonder if my abilities as a ghost will be amplified as well . . .?_

"Cool." Was all I could think to say, I was lost in my thoughts. Alex smiled.

"A lot ta take in hu?" I nodded; a whole lot. Then Lorraine walked into the room, holding a chair and a pair of scissors. I blinked.

"Uh . . . Hi Lorraine . . . what's up?" I asked, confused. I looked at Alex, who looked as confused as me, he shrugged. Lorraine put the chain down next to the bed and walked over to me, clicking the scissors and grinning. She was starting to make me nervous.

"Haircut." She finally said.

"Oh!" I said, slightly relived. I needed a haircut now that my hair had grown so much. "Thanks, I totally forgot." She smiled.

"No problem. Have a seat." She said, gesturing to the chair she had brought with her. I sat and she went to work. I hoped she didn't give me some weird haircut. After about 10 minutes of cutting she handed me the mirror, "What do you think?" I looked into the mirror.

"Wow!" I said. She had given me a modified version of my old hair style. The bangs were longer than before; if I laid them down flat they would probably obscure all the way past my nose, and fell over my eyes on occasion. The sides were short, but the back was left long, by styled. I liked it. I looked at Lorraine, who was looking at me with anticipation, and smiled. "I really like it, thanks a bunch." Her face lit up.

"Glad to hear it! I was worried that you might not like the length in the back or maybe that I styled the bangs wrong or . . ." I laughed as she went into a rant. I got up and walked over to Alex.

"So," I said, "She do this often?" He laughed.

"Yes." I smiled. "We should probably stop her, she can go on like this for hours, I want to show you around the house so you don't get lost trying to find something." I laughed.

"Ya, we probably should." I cleared my throat, loudly, to get her attention. "It's fine Lorraine, Alex wants to show me around the house, do you wanna come with?" She smiled and nodded, walking up to us.

"Great!" Alex said, clapping his hands together, "Let's go!" he started through the door, I followed.

(Line break)

By the time we had finished touring the house at least an hour had passed by, and I was lost. The house was so huge that I could only remember a few rooms; luckily they were the important rooms. My room was just up the stairs and to the right, Alex's was across from mine, and Lorraine and Dmitri's room was at the end of the same hall. The kitchen was down the stairs and to the right and the dining room was through the kitchen. The den/library was on the left. Right now we were in the study, which was through the den. Alex turned to me, smiling.

"So, ya get everything?" he asked.

"Uh . . . Kinda . . . I think . . .?"I said, though It came out as more of a question than a statement. Alex laughed; Lorraine smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Danny, you'll get it eventually." She said.

"I highly doubt that." I grumbled, looking around the study again. Lorrain laughed, taking her had off my shoulder. Suddenly, the door swung open with a bang, revealing a tall man with blond hair and an angry expression. I spun around, shocked. The man looked at me with something like disgust and . . . mistrust? In his eyes.

"So," he said, "I see he made it." He looked me over, walking over to me, but staying a good three feet away. Lorraine jumped up next to him, smiling.

"Dmitri, this is Danny, he'll be living with us from now on," Dmitri scowled at this, I raised an eyebrow, did this guy have a problem with me or something? Lorraine continued, "Danny, this is Dmitri, my husband." I had to stop my mouth from dropping. This unpleasant guy was Lorraine's husband? That was just too weird. I shook it off and smiled politely, extending my hand to Dmitri.

"Nice to finally meet you." I said. He looked at my hand like it was poisoned and turned to Lorraine. He was starting to really get on my nerves, what was his problem anyway?

"Lorraine, I thought I made it clear that he," he said 'he' with great displeasure, causing me to scowl, Alex shuffled nervously, "was not allowed to come into this room." He said it with so much hate that I was afraid for Lorraine, and got ready for a fight, just in case. Lorraine didn't seem threatened at all though because she just sighed.

"You did, we were just giving Danny the grand tour, and I figured that if he saw the room first, before being forbidden from it, he wouldn't look into it later and get in trouble." She turned to Alex "Alex could you take Danny back up to his room please? I'll be up in a few minutes." Alex nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Come on Danny." He said, snapping me out of my glaring contest with the back wall. I turned and followed him, sending a glare in Dmitri's direction in the process.

"Coming." I grumbled. When we got back to my room we sat on my bed in silence until Lorrain came back up. She sat in the chair she had used to cut my hair and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry about that Danny" she said, "He's just not really a people person."

"You can say that again." I said, glaring at the floor. I heard a small gasp from Lorraine and looked up. She was looking at me with shock and confusion. I looked over to Alex, who was looking at me like I was some complicated math equation he had to solve.

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"Your eyes," Lorraine said. I froze. _Oh shit!_ "They were glowing . . . green." _Double shit!_

"Uh, well, you see," I stuttered out, "my parents are scientist, they work with ghosts, and I got zapped by one of their experiments and, uh, now my eyes glow green sometimes." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Danny, tell us the truth." He said. I glared at him stubbornly.

"I just did." I said. He sighed.

"No you didn't. Besides that there are other weird things about you too. Like the fact that you completed the change in only 4 days, and that you were completely healed from your wound when you first woke up, vampire healing doesn't work on wounds sustained as a human. Also your blood tasted . . . weird." I didn't know what to say to that. What was I going to do? They knew sometime was weird about me and they would eventually find out, I also doubted that Alex would let this go easily.

"Can't you just let it go?" I whispered. Alex shook his head. I sighed in defeat. "I . . .I'm half ghost." I whispered. Bother of their eyes widened.

"So you have ghost powers?" Alex asked.

"Ya."

"How?"

"A lab accident two years ago, when I was 14, my parents made a ghost portal that didn't work a first, I went in to check it out and accidently pushed the on button, I was in it when it turned on. When I came out I looked like a ghost then I turned back to normal and figured out I was half ghost." I shrugged. Alex gapped at me.

"So you have like . . . a ghost form?" I nodded. "Can I see it?" I sighed, closed my eyes, and let the familiar when rings form around me, turning me from Black haired, blue eyed, normal teen (turned vampire) Danny Fenton into amity parks white haired, green eyed, resident hero, or, now, former resident hero, Danny Phantom. I heard them gasp again. I opened my eyes to see both of them gaping at me. Lorraine quickly shut her mouth and looked me up and down.

"No way!" Alex almost yelled "You're Danny Phantom?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Ya," I said, "But you can't tell anyone, ok?"

"Psh! Don't worry Danny, I think I can keep a secret" He said, with a fangy grin.

"So . . . you really don't mind?"

"Not at all! It's awesome!" I smiled but it disappeared as Lorraine said,

"No, no, no this just won't do." She was shaking her head. I gulped.

"What won't do?" I asked.

"Your clothes." She said, gesturing to my torn up black and white HAZMAT suit. "There all ripped!" I blinked. I had just told her I was half ghost and Danny Phantom and all she cared about was my clothes! "Go take them off and bring there here, I'll fix them up."

"But – "

"No buts! Go!" she waved me towards the bathroom. I sighed and went in, closing the door behind me. I took off the suit, turned backing into Danny Fenton and brought them back to Larraine. She took them from me with a smile.

"Great!" she said, "I'll get right on this." I watched her bolt out the door and turned to Alex, who was still on the bed.

"Is there anything she doesn't do?" I asked. He laughed.

"Not really." He said. I shook my head and took a seat next to him. Maybe staying here wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok another chapter done, Yay! :D Wow it's almost 2 am xP I must be insane lol anyway, Hope you liked it! Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, and Dmitri)**

**Authors Note's: Hay, it's PhantomAerrow again. This chapter is going to be pretty boring, but after this I finally get to start the Main story (Yay!) so bear with me for this chapter plz :) Sorry if this chap is a little depressing, the last few days (especially today) have really sucked, so I'm kinda down in the dumps right now :(. But writing helps cheer me up, so it might not be bad at al, we'll see I guess. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews BTW (But you people really are stalking me! O_o). I probably wanted to say something else, but I can't remember so nvm (Tired 9_9). Hope you like the chap and PLZ review.**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies:**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_: **LOL, yes, Lorry to the Rescue :D. Lol funny to see you guys calling her Lorry, especially considering that Danny calls her Lorraine :) but I call her Lorry too so . . . sorry Lorry, I know you don't like being called that, but I like calling you it so . . . deal with it ;)**

_**Renzy Fantasia**_**: Yep, 2am. Last night I was even worse, since I got to sleep at 4am xP why? Because I was writing more of this story that's why (LOL) (I write the story down in a notebook then type the chaps up) Ya, I know it's fast, but I just wanted to get it over with so that I can start getting to the main plot of the story xP LOL same here, IDK when they will be coming up (or how well I will write them xP) but the will come eventually, promise :)**

_**Phantom-Stelo**_**: lol! Ya Sam probably doesn't mind, IDK weather I will do any DxS, I'm not too good at writing romance, we'll see xP LOL Good to hear :) Um . . . Probably some really really bad things lol.**

_**Dezzi Star**_**: Ya he is taking it pretty well (For now), but that's because he knows he can't go back, he doesn't want to risk putting anyone in danger. *Evil grin* you just asked the million dollar question, too bad I can't answer it without giving away some main parts of the story ;)**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**: LOL! Arrow is misspelled in my username because Aerrow is the name of my fav character in the cartoon Storm Hawks (not to menchin that it makes it sound like a Ghost Arrow, which is cool)**

_**ForeverHalfa**_**: Ha! You are stalking me! (O.O) LOL! I think Danny has a sexy outfit right now. . .**

**OK, Here We Go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – (Author too tired to think of good chapter name so . . .) Chapter 6<strong>

**Danny's POV:**

Alex and I sat and talked for a while after Lorraine left with my suit. He asked me a lot of questions about being Danny Phantom and what I could do. I answered them half-heartedly. Eventually I was able to talk to him about being a vampire, which he answered half-heartedly. He thought that my ghost powers would probably be enhanced by the change into a vampire, but wasn't sure and didn't really wanna test the theory. He was afraid of blowing up the house. He also thought that some of the natural vampire weaknesses might be lessened or even negated because of my ghost half, which I found very interesting. When I questioned some of the weaknesses, he told me that I might not get sunburn as easily as other vampires, garlic, which he explained vampires were just allergic to, might not affect me, and lastly, silver, which would severely burn vampires if they touched it, depending on the purity of the silver, might either have no affect or not burn me as much. I made a mental note to stay away from sliver, just in case. When I asked about churches, crosses, and stuff like that he laughed and said "Myth." For steaks through the heart he said that a steak through the heart would kill anything. I couldn't help smiling at that.

After a few hours he asked a question I had been dreading, "You hungry?"

"Uh . . ." I said, but my stomach betrayed my thoughts, as it let out a loud growl. I sighed, "Ya." Alex smiled sadly.

"I'll bring us up something to drink." He said, walking out of the room. I sighed and looked down at the floor. It wasn't like I wasn't hungry, because I was; I was starving, it was just that I didn't want to drink blood. Every time I did it made me think of the life I could never go back to because of what I was now, a vampire. I could never see my family and friends again . . . Sam. How was she doing with me gone? I hoped she was ok. What about the town? Now that Danny Phantom was gone, who would protect it, if anyone? Would the ghost keep attacking, or stop? . . . Were they happy Phantom was gone? I sighed again, too many questions to which I could never get the answers.

Alex walked in carrying a try with two glasses and a bottle. He put the tray down on the bedside table, filled the glasses, and handed one to me, taking the other for himself. I took the glass reluctantly. "Thanks." I whispered. I swirled the red liquid, blood, around in the glass, looking at it sadly. Alex looked at me, concern on his face.

"Danny," he said, causing me to look up at him, "I know you don't want to, but you have to drink."

"I know. I just . . ." He looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Danny." He said "It's all my fault . . ."

"Stop it already!" I yelled, "The more you say 'Sorry' and blame yourself the guiltier I feel and the angrier I get, so, just, stop it!" He blinked, taken aback by my sudden outburst.

"Sor . . . I mean . . . uh . . ." I chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry about it, and sorry about snapping at you, I'm just really confused right now." He nodded.

"I know what you mean; I felt the same way when I was first changed." I blinked; I hadn't even thought that Alex might have had a family, that Dmitri and Lorraine might not be his biological parents.

"Sorry." I said. He shrugged.

"Not your fault." He said, "Anyway, it was a long time ago." Before I could ask how long he said, "Race you." Raising his glass. I grinned.

"Challenge accepted." I said, he grinned.

"Ok, Ready," we raised our glasses, "set," we brought them to our lips . . .

"GO!" we both said, and started gulping down the blood.

"Done!" I said, slamming my glass down onto the tray and grinning. Alex finished a few seconds after me.

"Dang it." He grumbled. I laughed. "Rematch, later."

"You're on." Then Lorraine walked into the room, holding a black and white bundle.

"It's done!" she said happily. She gave me the bundle and I saw it was my HAZMAT suit, she had finished fixing it. "Now, go, try it on, I wanna see how it looks!" she waved me into the bathroom. I raised an eyebrow, hadn't she already seen me in it? But I complied, went into the bathroom, changed into Phantom, and put on the suit. That's when I realized _why_ she had wanted me to try it on. She had modified it. It still had the same basic build as before; black suit with white, gloves, boots, and belt. Now though, there were two more belts that crossed over each other in the center of the thicker middle belt, making a sort of X shape. There was an inch thick black stripe on both of the gloves, about two inches from the beginning of the gloves and two black stripes with buckles on both boots; the first stripe was about two inches down from the beginning of the boot and the second was two inches above the ankle. The biggest change though, was the new, built in, white, deep v neck, half vest, with hood, that had my signature DP symbol, with reversed colors (black D with white P in it), on the right pocket area.

"Wow." I whispered, looking the new outfit over again, it was actually pretty cool.

"Danny?" Lorraine asked, knocking on the door, "Are you done yet?"

"Ya." I said, opening the door and walking out. Lorraine was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh! You look so handsome!" she squealed. I smiled, embarrassed. Alex laughed.

"Nice look," he said, "I like it."

"Thanks." I said.

"So?" Lorraine burst in, "Do you like it?" I nodded.

"Very much, thank you."

"Good! I was worried that you might be made because I redesigned it." I shook my head.

"I don't mind, but what's with the hood?" I said, pointing to said hood.

"Oh, it's so you can hide your identity, if you need to, and it's detachable, see." She showed me the well hidden zipper that attached the hood to the vest.

"Cool." I said. But the hood was kinda useless since I still had my DP symbol on my chest, clear as day, but I didn't tell her that since I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I smiled sadly, "It's great, Lorraine, but no one will be able to see it now that I can't be Danny Phantom anymore." She smiled knowingly.

"I know Danny, I just felt like redesigning it for you, and, as long as you like it, it don't care if no one ever sees it." I smiled at her.

"Thanks again, Lorraine." She frowned.

"You know you don't have to keep calling me Lorraine." She said.

"Ya!" Alex said, "You should call her Lor – " he was cut off by Lorraine's hand smacking over his mouth. I chuckled, apparently she didn't very much like being called Lorry.

"I know." I said, "But since I don't know you that well, yet, is it ok if I keep calling you Lorraine, for now at least?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She looked at her watch and said, "Oh, I have to get going, see you guys later." And ran out the door.

Once I was sure she was out of hearing range, I turned to Alex and said, "This isn't going to hide my identity as Danny Phantom at all." He laughed.

"I know, but don't worry, if you ever really need to go out as Phantom, I'll lend you some pants and a shirt, and you can use Lorry's hood; that should hide that you're Phantom pretty well." I nodded.

"Thanks, doubt that I'll ever need it but . . ." I looked at the ground. He nodded and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Danny." I glared at him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop saying that?" He laughed nervously. "Anyway, it might be nice to take a break from always being the hero." He nodded, then smiled.

"Hay, you want me to teach you how to fight, formally?" he asked. I smiled.

"Sure, why not," I said, shrugging, _it would be nice to know more than just simple punch and kick_, "and I would like to see what I can do with these enhanced abilities."

"Great, turn back into Fenton, and follow me to the exercise room, we can train there." I smiled, complying with his request and followed him.

And thus officially began my new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, done, finally xP I hope I described Danny's new Phantom outfit ok . . . Anyway I'm SO happy to get this chapter done! After this I can get to the main plot of the story (yay!) :D Anyway hope you liked it, even though it was kinda boring xP. Wow it's past 12am again, I still don't get how I always write these really late at night xP Good news is that I'm not down in the dumps anymore (Yay writing!) AS usual PLA Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	7. News

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

**Authors Note's: Hmm, I'm running outta hellos to say . . . whatever, it's PhantomAerrow again. I'm so happy to start writing this chapter. Why? Because with this I Finally get to the main plot of the story, or close to it. Yay! :D The only problem now is that I'm not quite sure what's going on anymore O_o I'm just writing as I go (lol) and so far it's worked for me so I'm just gonna keep going :) Today's that last day of summer (NO!) So depressing :( School starts tomorrow, so I'll probably stop getting chapters up in such quick scission, we'll see. Might have to turn this into a weekend thing . . . idk xP Review!**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies:**

_**ForeverHalfa**_**: Filler was not filler? I don't get what you're trying to say there . . . ? LOL Sure you don't ;) I don't mind though :) LOL Cool, wish I could see this :) I have no idea who that is, but ok then :) ROFL! Not my fault ;D**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: Yay! Glad to hear you like it :D LOL!**

**Lorry: *Glares at me" This is all your fault . . .**

**Me: He he . . . sorry bout that Lorry.**

**Lorry: *face palms* I'm doomed.**

_**Phantom-Stelo**_**: LOL yes he does :) LOL Don't worry Danny, Sam will be back, I just don't know if I will have you and her get together, not the best a romance here xP**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**: . . . I take it you don't like the Twilight books, hu?**

_**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR**_**: Thanks :) Yay, it's not cheesy! :D lol That's coming up right now, can't wait to write it, it's gonna be fun *Evil grin* **

**Danny: Oh boy, here she goes again . . .**

**Ok, enough of this, Onward to Battle! (Ya, I know I'm insane . . . deal with it ;D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – News<strong>

**13 months later:**

**Danny's POV:**

I watched the sunset from the balcony and sighed. It had been over a year, now, since I had become a vampire and left Amity Park behind. My life now was interesting, for sure, but I couldn't help missing my old life at times. After Lorry and Alex had found out about my secret, we had had Lorry tell Dmitri. It was a good thing too, judging by the amount of yelling we heard. After that Dmitri stayed away from me and I stayed away from him, simple as that. Lorry and Alex had started homeschooling me soon after I had come here. They were good teachers and I learned more than I expected; especially now that I didn't have ghost to worry about all the time. I started calling Lorraine Lorry, after a while, much to her chagrin. She had said that she was happy I wasn't calling her Lorraine anymore though. She had become like a second mother to me, but she would remind me of my real mother at times, which would put me down in the dumps for a little while. Alex was pretty much an older brother to me now. He reminded me of Jazz at times, but he was different enough that I could let it slide. They were my family now.

Alex and Lorry had even thrown me a 17th birthday party, which had surprised me, since I thought that vampires didn't age. Turns out that they age till somewhere around 20 to 30 then stop and are pretty much immortal. Who knew? If you were changed after 30 you stay the age you were changed at. I had even grown taller, much to Alex's annoyance; since I was now taller than him (I was 6 feet tall he's 5'11"). I had gained almost complete control over my vampire abilities (I still misjudged my strength sometimes though), even my thirst; I was able to go out with Lorry sometimes, though never to Amity Park, or anywhere near it.

We had never really tested if I had any new ghost abilities, and I didn't really care to, going ghost just brought back painful memories. We had, though, tested me against garlic and sliver. Garlic did nothing to me, unless it got in my nose, then I sneezed, but everyone does that. Sliver on the other hand, I avoided like the plague, since when I touched it I got a nasty burn, just as bad as normal vampires. The only difference was that, normal vampires healing abilities are returned to human speed if they are burnt with silver, with me though, because of the healing I have via my ghost half, I still healed pretty fast, normal halfa speed.

Most of the time I was able to tell myself that _this_ was my home, not Amity Park, but there were times, like right now, when I couldn't help but wonder about how everyone was doing in Amity Park. Did ghost still attack? If so, did anyone fight them? Could anyone fight them, effectively at least? Did the town miss Danny Phantom, or were they happy he was gone for good? What did my family and friends think happened to me? How was everyone doing? Even silly questions like, who had Dash started bullying since I was gone? Ran through my mind. Was Tucker still a techno geek? Was Sam still Goth? Did she miss me . . .? I shook my head, trying to get all the unanswerable questions out of my head. I sighed.

"What I would give to go back, just for one day . . ." I whispered. I turned and walked back into my room, which had now been decorated with posters and pictures. Then I heard the yelling coming from downstairs. What was going on? I quickly walked down the stairs and into the den, to find Alex sitting in one of the chairs; the yelling was coming from Dmitri's study.

"Hay." I said, waving, "What's with all the commotion?" He shrugged.

"Not sure, can't figure it out either, the doors too thick for me to make out words from the yelling." That explained why he was just sitting there. "All I know is that about an hour ago Dmitri said he had to talk to Lorry, and now, this" he gestured to the door. I sighed and took a seat next to him. We would just have to wait and see what was going on. After five more minutes of yelling, things quieted down. After another ten minutes, Alex and I looked at each other, confused, why hadn't anyone come out yet? We looked back at the door, waiting. Suddenly Dmitri stormed out, causing us to jump in surprise. He glared strait at me, pure fury in his eyes, I flinched.

"YOU!" he said, pointing at me, "I knew you would be nothing but trouble! Now look at the mess you've put us in now!" Lorry came running out and put soothing hands on Dmitri's shoulders.

"Dmitri, honey," she said, soothingly, "we just talked about this, it's not Danny's fault, he doesn't even know what's going on." Dmitri seethed for a little while before sighing.

"I know, but you're telling them, I have too much to worry about already." He said before storming back into his study, slamming the door behind him. Lorry sighed, crossing her arms.

"What the heck was all that about?" Alex asked, dumbfounded, voicing my thoughts. I nodded.

"Danny, Alex," Lorry said grimly, we both looked at her, shocked. Lorry never talked like that, _ever_! "Do you know about the clan war that has been threatening to break out for some time now?" Alex nodded, slowly. Lorry turned to me "Danny?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, letting my bangs fall over my eyes.

"Not really . . . I remember that there are a bunch of vampire 'clans', and that we're one of them, but that's about it." Lorry nodded.

"Don't worry Danny; I didn't expect you to know. There are, as you said, many different clans among vampires, and we are one of them. Clans can be as little as one person to a hundred or more, though that's very rare. There are two main clans though, one run by Olaf von Wisenheimer and the other by Jean – Jill Jacques. These two clans have had a rivalry with each other for as long as anyone can remember, and now, they are on the brink of war. Many clans have taken sides with either Olaf or Jean – Jill and now both are asking Dmitri to side with them. Dmitri is, as you've probably guessed, our clan leader, and he doesn't want to side with either of them because this war would cause nothing but trouble.

"Now, you must remember, Dmitri is very old and well respected in the vampire community, and his insight in war would be invaluable; which is why they are pushing for him to side so much. Dmitri has managed to stay neutral, but now they aren't just after him. They've found out that Danny's half ghost, and now both sides desperately want him to join them. Jean – Jill, being more level minded than Olaf, heard that Dmitri and Danny didn't want to join either, and has pretty much left us alone. Olaf on the other hand, is desperate to get both Danny and Dmitri. He has even threatened to come and get them by force." By now Alex and I were openly gaping. "The threats have increased as of late, Dmitri thinks that Olaf will act on them soon, and there's no telling what would happen if Olaf got his hands on Danny. So, Dmitri and I have decided that it would be best to send Danny into hiding, at least until this whole thing blows over." She saw the looks on our faces and added, "Did that make sense?" I blinked and shook my head, trying to clear it.

"Y-yah, I got everything, just . . . wow . . . I mean . . .wow . . ." I said.

"Good." She looked at Alex, who was still gaping. "Alex?" she asked.

"G-got it." He said.

"Good, because you'll be going with him."

"I/He will?" we both asked. Lorry nodded.

"Yes. It's too dangerous to just send Danny out alone. Dmitri and I can't go because Olaf will suspect something, but you, Alex, used to leave and come back all the time, they won't even notice." Alex nodded, taking everything in.

"Makes sense to me." He said.

"You will be posing as Danny's older brother, Alexander Ostrerov, Danny you will be the younger brother, Daniel Ostrerov, who is going to live with Alex because your parents just died." We nodded. "Danny." I looked up at her, "Luckily for us, the only things they know about you is that you have black hair, blue eyes, are a vampire, and half ghost. Plenty of people have that physical description, they also don't know what your ghost half looks like, so you should be safe in such a big place." I nodded, then it hit me.

"Where will we be hiding?"

"Amity Park." _Oh, shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip! And poor Danny is about to freak out again (Sorry Danny!) anyway, Yay! Finally some movement! :D Now it gets really fun to write, even if I don't know what I'm doing anymore xP (lol) Anyway, hope you liked it! And for once I'm not posting at 1am, still late, but not ridiculously late :) (yay!) I feel like I'm forgetting something . . . oh well . . . PLZ Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	8. Amity Park

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

**Authors Note's: "Let's eat Grandma" or "Let's eat, Grandma"- Punctuation saves lives. PhantomAerrow again! What's with the Grandma thing? I felt like it, that's what! ;D Have I said how much I hate school? No? Well I really really hate it xP Wish it was summer forever xP But I have some extra time right now so I'm writing this chap :) Man, there are so many ways I'm thinking of taking this story, it's hard to pick just one way to go xP I'll figure everything out . . . eventually xP LOL I LOVE your guys comments, they make my day :) The ones for this last chap (#7) checked me up, so Thanks fro all the Reviews! Yay almost 50 Reviews :D PLZ Review again! (Random: written well listing to DotA and All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter over, and over, and over, and over . . .lol ;) )**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies:**

_**Queen NekoChan**_**: . . . As my friend says "That's sketchy O_o" Yes though, it will be very funny if/when they meet Alex. Oh God, poor Danny, he's going to go through hell seeing them again . . . Sorry Danny!**

**Danny: *Glares at me* Apology rejected.**

**Me: :'(**

_**MorganGrimm**_**: Yay! Glad to hear you like it! :D**

_**ForeverHalfa**_**: Oh! Now it makes sense :) Uh, I was talking about the Russia girl . . . IDK the other one either, but yay, another reader :D lol he will handle it as Danny always does; Hilariously ;D**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: LOL You can say that again ;D **

**Lorry: *Glares at ThePurpleSuperCow * Great . . . I think I preferred Lorry . . . *Glares at me* Still you're fault.**

**Me: Hay! How's this my fault?**

**Lorry: *face palms* Just kill me now . . .**

**Alex & Danny: *Dying of laughter***

**Alex: This is Priceless! *Continues laughing* **

**Lorry: *Glares at everyone* I hate you all.**

_**Phantom-Stelo**_**: lol! Oh Chiz is right :) . . . *Sigh* Danny, Danny, Danny . . .**

_**Renzy Fantasia**_**: Yes it does :) IDK if he will very soon, still planning that part xP**

_**VampireDiablo**_**: lol Good to hear :) Time line is after ALL the episodes EXCEPT Phantom Planet. So PP NEVER happened, but Val knows about Vald and all that, might make a few tweaks though, but same basic timeline. **

**Dezzi Star: Oh yes he is, Mawhahahahaha! ;D**

**Danny: *faceplams* Great . . . now I'm doomed . . .**

**Ok, Here We Go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Amity Park.<strong>

**Danny's POV:**

"Amity Park?" I yelled. _You've gotta be kidding me! _

"Yes, Amity Park." Lorry responded, I gaped, "Danny, I know you probably don't want to go back, and that it will be hard for you," Quite the opposite actually, I really wanted to go back, but now I was dreading what would/might happen if I did, "but it's the best place to keep you safe, so, please go." I just sat there, frozen. "Danny?" her voice was pleading, I could never refuse her when she talked like that. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I whispered. _What was wrong with me?_ I little while ago I was wishing I could do back, saying I would give anything to go back. Now, though, with the possibility of seeing everyone I missed so much right there it seemed . . . terrifying. Lorry smiled.

"Good, now, go to bed, you need to get used to a diurnal schedule again, since you'll be headed back to normal school."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Can't Alex keep homeschooling me?" Lorry shook her head.

"No, Alex will be getting a job."

"I will?" Alex groaned. Lorry glared at him.

"Yes, you will, we need to make this as believable as possible, and _you_ need to start making money to do that." He sighed.

"Fine."

"Which school?" I whispered.

"Casper High." I gaped again. _F%K MY LIFE!_

**The Next Day:**

Lorry woke me up at 10am, which was really early for me, since I was used to a nocturnal schedule, and told me to start packing. I grumbled and rolled out of bed. I got dressed and started packing, a million thoughts going through my head. What would I do if I actually saw someone I knew? I would have to act like I didn't know anyone. What if someone recognized me? What if Sam or Tucker was in one of my classes? I sighed, plopping back onto my bed.

"I'm so doomed."

"You'll be fine." I looked up to see Alex standing in the door way. "You done packing?" I sat up and nodded.

"Ya." I said. He smiled.

"Come on then, we gotta get going." He said.

"I'll be there in a second." I said, sadly. He nodded sympathetically.

"Meet ya downstairs." He said, heading down the stairs. I picked up my suitcases (two of them) and sighed, looking around the room one last time. I never thought that I would be sad to leave this place, but I was. I was going to miss it, Lorry, even Dmitri.

"Danny!" Lorry called from downstairs. "We have to get going, I need to pay the movers before they leave." I sighed.

"Coming!" I called back, grabbing my coat and walking down the stairs.

(Line break)

We drove to the new house in Amity Park in silence. When we got there I was relieved to see that I was far away from anyone that I knew. It was a simple two story brick house, much like my old home, if you took away to OPS center. When we walked in, I gasped. The house reminded me of my old house even more on the inside, without the lab of course. Kitchen/dining room, living room, and bathroom downstairs and bedrooms upstairs, with another bathroom. I glared up at the ceiling. The universe must really like messing with me. I sighed, putting my stuff on the floor.

"Thanks again!" Lorry called to the movers, walking into the house and closing the door. She smiled at me and Alex. "So, what do you think?" I glared at her.

"That you really like to torture me." She blinked, confused.

"What . . .?" I sighed.

"Sorry, it just looks a lot like me old house." I said, hanging my head. Lorry looked at me sadly. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't know." I sighed again.

"I know Lorry. I just can't believe I'm actually back in Amity . . ." She squeezed my shoulder, and I looked at her, she was smiling reassuringly.

"Everything'll be fine."

"I doubt that." She laughed.

"You never know, Danny, maybe it'll be a good thing to be back here." I looked at her hopefully.

"You think so?" She grinned.

"Defiantly. Now, stop being such a downer and put your stuff in your room." She pushed me towards the stairs. I smiled back at her and headed up the stairs. I chose to have the second bedroom to the left. It was a nice room, light blue walls, a twin bed near the window, a white dresser on the left and a desk with computer on the right. I grinned. _Sweet, my own computer again_. I threw my stuff on the bed, took off my coat, hanging it on one of the bed posts, and headed back downstairs. Lorry was near the door, talking to Alex. I walked over to them and Lorry grinned.

"Danny!" she ran over and hugged me. I blinked, taken slightly aback, but hugged her back nonetheless. She pulled away and I saw tears in her eyes. "I have to get going, but I'll be back to check in ever once and a while. If anything goes wrong you call me." She was adjusting my leather half-jacket like a mother would her son, I smiled. I had never realized she cared this much. "You start school on Monday. Remember to get up on time, be nice, and make sure to pack plenty of blood in your cooler." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Lorry, you sound like my mom." I said, grinning. She smiled slightly.

"Just promise." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine, promise." She hugged me one more time before turning to Alex.

"You had better take care of him." She said, slightly threateningly. Alex grinned sheepishly.

"Can't make any promises," He saw the look on Lorry's face and quickly added "But I'll certainly try!" Lorry nodded.

"Good." She pulled us both into a hug.

"Lorry." We both grumbled. She pulled away.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll be going now. Be careful!" she said walking out the door. Alex shut the door after her.

"Finally!" he said, exhausted, leaning aging the door, "Thought she'd never leave!" I laughed, walked over to the couch, and took a seat.

"Ugh." I grumbled. "I can't believe this!" Alex walked over and took a seat next to me.

"Danny, everything really will be fine." I sighed.

"Says you."

"Yes, says me." He said, shaking me and grinning.

"Ok, Ok, stop it already." I said, laughing. He smiled.

"Come on let's see what's on TV." With that he turned on the TV.

"We're back with Ghost Watch Amity Park! Your number one source for Amity Park ghost activity 24/7! I'm Tiffany Snow with the latest report." Said the reporter on the TV, with a smile. I blinked. This was convenient, I had been wondering about ghosts in Amity.

"Don't change the channel." I told Alex. He nodded and gave me the controller.

"Today," Tiffany said, "We're doing a segment on Danny Phantom." My jaw dropped, along with Alex's "Amity's famous ghost fighting hero," I blinked. _Hero?_ "who disappeared over a year ago." The reported continued. "Ever since Phantom disappeared local ghost fighters have been strained to capture all the ghost who keep appearing. Even Axion Labs started making ghost fighting weapons, but no matter what we did, the ghost kept coming.

"At first people were happy that Phantom was gone, saying that the ghost only came because of him, but as the onslaught of ghost came, they realized that Phantom wasn't the cause, he was the deterrence. Phantom really had been helping with the ghosts. The city was almost destroyed multiple times, but local ghost fighters managed to stop the ghosts. Now the whole city lives in constant fear of ghosts and we all realize that with Phantom around, we weren't so afraid.

"Many people hoped that Phantom would reappear, but after a few months, this video was posted on Youtube, taken the last day anyone saw Phantom." The screen turned to a slightly granny home video taken a few stories above the ground that showed me, as Phantom, fighting Skulker. The fight went on for a few minutes, until I was slammed into a wall and fell into an alleyway. There was a gut-wrenching scream, which caused Alex and I to flinch, and the screen turned back to Tiffany Snow. She was looking sadly at the screen.

"Many people think that the ghost Phantom as fighting, Skulker, who stated many times that he wanted Phantom's pelt," she made a disgusted face, "may have gotten it that night." I sighed, if only they knew. "Now that over a year has passed, even the toughest Danny Phantom opponents," the screen showed a picture of my parents, "have admitted that Phantom was actually a help and not a threat. That he was a hero." Snow looked at the screen sadly. "Phantom, weather you're dead or alive, on behalf of all of us in Amity Park, we're sorry . . . and we miss you." I turned off the TV. Talk about a guilt trip. They missed me? I was a hero? My parents even thought I had been a help? I looked at the blank TV screen with determination. Alex was looking at me analytically.

"You're thinking of becoming Danny Phantom again, aren't you?" I remained silent. His eyes widened. "You can't do that! Think of what might happen! Your friends would find out! All this hiding would be for nothing!" He yelled. I turned to him.

"Who ever said I was going to fight ghosts as Phantom?" I said with a knowing grin.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>He he, yes I'll stop there for now ;D Wow. I have been listening to 2 songs over and over this whole time, amazed I haven't lost it yet lol :) Anyway, hope you like it, PLZ Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow out!**


	9. A New Persona

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

**Authors Note's: Hello everyone, it's PhantomAerrow :) Yay, first week of school over! :D But tomorrow I have a Math Standardized test to take :( I hate math! xP Anyway, I write up this chap in my notebook and now I have completely changed the way it's gonna go, funny how things turn out that way sometimes :) We're changing POVs again in this chap lol :) ZOMG! There's a stupid peeper stuck in the house and we can't find it and it keeps peeping! It's driving me crazy! X_X! There was some weird shit going on at my house the other day! It was scary! I was walking out to close in the horses for the night and I suddenly saw this HUGE bat-like wing! It must have been 5 feet long! And it freaken moved! Then it just disappeared into the darkness, WTH! And then a really creepy fog came in. It was really freaky. Couldn't sleep last night because of it, stupid thing xP Anyway, that's the weirdness of my life xP Now let get onto the weirdness of this story ;D Review!**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies: **

_**Queen NekoChan**_**: No, he'll see them, later ;) . . . That's . . . Sketchy . . . O_o**

_**SonOfLucifer**_**: LOL ;D**

_**VampireFrootloopsRule**_**: Thanks, glad you like it :) ikr, no sparkly vamps is a happy thing :) Uh, ok, i can't really do that, most of the time the action happens either after or well someone else is talking, but duly noted.**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: Yes, yes he is :) Hay! Yes, he is going to hunt ghosts again :) How did you figure that out so fast! LOL yes and no though, you'll see ;) And congrats on being the 50****th**** reviewer! :D Yay! :D lol.**

**Danny: *In between laughter* Hay Lorry, maybe we should start calling you Lor!**

**Lorry: *Pure evil glare at Danny and Alex* *Evil voice* Don't. Even. **_**Think**_**. About. It.**

**Danny & Alex: *Gulp* Y-yes 'mam! *Run away***

**Me: *laughs***

**Lorry: *Directs glare at me* YOU!**

**Me: Oh shit! *Runs after Danny & Alex***

**Lorry: ThePurpleSuperCow, I'm going to get you for this! **

_**Phantom-Stelo**_**: LOL! I take it you don't like school :)**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**: No you didn't :( we missed you :( But now you're back, yay! :D *Sigh* Danny, Danny, Danny.**

_**geek179**_**: Thanks! :) LOL I'm still working on their pasts, IDK if they will ever come up, we'll see I guess :)**

**Anyway, it's late, so Let's get Going!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – A New Persona<br>**

**Nobody's POV:**

Alex sighed. He was pacing in the living room, waiting for Danny to come back down. All the curtains were drawn shut so no one could peek in. Danny had told Alex to wait downstairs after telling him he wasn't going to fight ghosts as Phantom. This had left Alex perplexed and worried. Suddenly, Danny appeared in front of Alex, causing him to jump in surprise. He glared at Danny.

"Don't do that." He grumbled. Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." Danny said, "But see, not fighting as Phantom." Alex finally took a good look at Danny, noticing how he was dressed. Danny was in ghost mode and wearing the clothes that Alex had given him to fly around in, a black t-shirt with white long sleeves and black baggy cargo pants covered his Danny Phantom jump suit. The hood that Lorraine had made for Danny on his new suit was pulled up over his head. Alex sighed again, shaking his head; he could still easily tell it was Phantom.

"Danny, this isn't gonna work, I can still tell you're Phantom, if by nothing else, by the color scheme, you're still all black and white." Alex said.

"Well . . . what else?" Danny asked. Alex rolled his eyes.

"I can still see your white hair and signature green eyes and the rest of your face for that matter!" Alex said, exasperated. Danny sighed in defeat.

"Now what?" he asked. Alex looked him over then snapped his fingers, grinning.

"Wait right here!" he said, bolting up the stair to his room. "I'll be right back." Danny sighed and took a seat on the couch. He heard banging coming from upstairs and wondered what Alex was doing. After about five minutes, Alex came down, carrying a bag of stuff and grinning.

"Stand up and take off the shirt and pants." Alex said. Danny blinked in confusion, but did as he was told. He was left standing in his Danny Phantom outfit that Lorrain had altered for him. Alex was rummaging through his mysterious bag. Danny raised an eyebrow at him. Suddenly Alex threw him a new shirt and pants.

"Put those on." Alex said. Danny looked at Alex like he was insane, but complied. Alex grinned.

"Perfect." He said, inspecting the new clothes on Danny. They were black and red, not anything you would expect on Danny Phantom, though you could still see some white.

"Now that the colors are changed, we just have to do something about your face." He said, mostly to himself. Danny blinked. Alex grabbed something else out of his bag, which turned out he be a large hair clip, and walked over to Danny.

"Stand still." He said. Danny did so as Alex walked over, pulled the hood back, and grabbed Danny's long bangs, with an annoyed "Hay!" from Danny, pulled them back and clipped them to the rest of his hair so that his forehead was showing instead of his hair. Alex stepped back, grinning. Danny glared at him.

"What the heck was that for?" Danny asked, annoyed.

"So no one can see your hair, it also helps to keep the hood in place." Alex said. "Now, what do we do about your eyes?" he asked himself. Then he snapped his fingers, grinning. "I know! Just make them red!"

"WHAT?" Danny yelled/asked.

"Just let your fangs out and your eyes will turn red, you should know this by now." Alex sighed out.

"I know that!" Danny yelled, "It's just that most of my enemies have red eyes, that usually means evil, and the fangs don't help." Danny whispered the last part. Alex walked over and put a supporting hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You'll just have to prove to them that red doesn't always mean evil." Alex said with a smile.

"You're right, anyway, it's the only way to make sure no one recognizes me." Danny said. Alex nodded. Danny let his fangs come out and his eyes change.

"Come on, Danny, take a look at your new ghost fighting persona." Alex said, turning Danny towards a full length mirror on the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes to see what Alex's handy work had done, and gasped. _Wow! I don't even look like myself anymore! _I was wearing the white hood over my head, which covered most of my forehead and was firmly stuck to the clip that Alex had placed in my hair to keep my bangs away from my face. You couldn't even see my white hair anymore. My Eyes had turned into the eerie blood red vampire eyes, only they were glowing with a ghostly glow now. _Creepy_. My fangs were also extended and they showed when I opened my mouth, and my skin was very pale, even for a ghost, but there was still as slight hint of color there. I couldn't help feeling that I looked somewhat like Vlad, at least with the eyes and fangs. You could still see some of my white collar from under the red t-shirt with black long sleeves that had holes that I put my thumbs through, to keep the sleeves from going up and revealing more of my Phantom outfit. You could still see the white gloves on my fingers though. The black baggy cargo pants with a thick red stripe running the length of them on each side, covered most of my white boots, making them look like normal white shoes.

"Wow." I whispered. Alex nodded.

"There's no way anyone's gonna think your Phantom in this disguise." Alex said. I nodded numbly. I was missing the major things that many people immediately associated with Phantom. Especially my eyes, that would throw everyone off.

"You can say that again, I also doubt that anyone's gonna think I'm good." I sighed.

"As I said before, you'll just have to prove to them you're good, but, there's still one thing bothering me." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Your voice."

"Say what?"

"Didn't you say your parents and most of your enemies could recognize Danny Phantom's voice anywhere?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I palled, if that was even possible with my current complexion.

"Y-ya." I said, "So?" Alex heaved a sigh.

"_So_, if you talk someone might recognize your voice and out you, even if you wear this disguise."

"Oh . . ." I whispered. "Then what do I do? Just not talk?" I asked, exasperated. Alex grinned.

"Exactly."

"What!" had he lost his mind or something? "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Simple." He said, going back to his mysterious bag and taking out a cell phone with one of those text pads that looks like a keyboard. I raised an eyebrow as he gave it to me.

"You're kidding . . . right?"

"Nope, this one is inactivated so even if you lose it no one can trace it. You can use it to communicate with people if needed."

"Oh really?' I said, sarcasm creeping into my voice. Alex sighed. "Am I supposed to walk up to them and show them what I've written? That's ridiculous!" He was really getting on my nerves.

"Give it to me and I'll show you." He said. I handed him the cell phone, raising an eyebrow. I wanted to see _this_. He typed something in, pressed something and suddenly a male robotic voice said:

"This is how you can talk to people, you idiot." It sounded really funny because it was supposed to come out annoyed but was just a robotic monotone.

"See." Alex said, handing me back the phone. "I've programed it so that when you press 'OK' it will read out the message. Unfortunately the voice always talks in a monotone, but I figure that doesn't really matter. You can also adjust the volume if needed."

"Cool." I said, looking at the phone. I typed something in and pressed 'Ok'.

"You know, you're not as crazy as you look." The robotic voice said. Alex glared at me. I grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny." He grumbled. "Remember though, you can't exchange witty banter like you used to, unless you can find a way to text and fight at the same time, without getting your butt kicked." I glared at him, but instead of saying my reply, I typed it into the cell phone. I needed to get used to doing that in this form anyway.

"I know that. I'm not stupid you know." The voice said. Alex laughed.

"Coulda fooled me." He said. I glared at him.

"Pinhead." The voice said. We both laughed at how it sounded. "Hay, you think I can still laugh and stuff like that?" the voice asked. It was really weird using this thing to talk, but it was kinda fun. Alex nodded.

"That should be fine, but for any real talking, try to use the phone, ok?"

"Ok." the voice said. I laughed, turned back into Danny Osterov, and put my fangs back into hiding. I grinned.

"Can't wait to see how people react to all this." I said. Alex laughed.

"You and me both." He said. "Now, there's just one more thing . . ." Oh no.

"What now?" I asked, worried.

"What are we gonna call your new ghost fighting persona?" I blinked. I'd never really thought about that.

"Uh . . . I don't know. I mean I don't talk so I can't really tell them . . . Let's just let the media decide." I said. "And if it's really bad, like Inviso-bill, I'll think of something." Alex nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alex said, yawning. "Now come on, it's late, ghosts will have to wait till tomorrow. Time to hit the hay." Normally, I would have objected, but I was already mentally exhausted, so I nodded and followed him up the stairs. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, no evil cliffy this time! I need your guys help though, Do you have any cool ideas on what to call Danny well he's fighting as this new persona? Because I'm drawing a blank xP Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated :) Anyway, hope you liked it. WE get some action going on in the next chapter (Yay!) And Danny's big reveal as the new ghost fighter :D It get's gun to write from here on out :) AS always PLZ Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	10. Debut

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

**Authors Note's: I HAVE RIZEN! Hay Everyone! PhantomAerrow's Back! :D Sorry about the long wait, but I actually have a good reason as to why. Before we get to that though, this will now be a Weekly story, if I can get it up earlier I will, but otherwise expect it weekly. And TY SO much for all the name suggestions and reviews! I could just hug you all :D And VOMG! CAPTER 10! OoO Can't believe I got this far lol :D Now as to why I'm late. First off someone sent me a Review (Via PM) pretty much telling me that I should do the world a favor and kill myself, needless to say, it took away a lot of my writing spirit :( By the next weekend I was OK though and decided to try and write the next chapter, and I would have if I hadn't dislocated my shoulder xP I was out of commission for the rest of the weekend. That week was ridiculous with school (I'm homeschooled and my average day is 10 hours of school work. And you thought you had it bad xP) so I couldn't find any time to write up this chap xP SO here I am, on a Sunday . . . make that Monday morning, 12am, writing up this chapter for you guys. Ya better appreciate it! Lol ;D Anyway, IDK how this chap will be, we'll see I guess :) REVIEW!**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies:**

_**Queen NekoChan**_**: LOL No problem, thanks for the suggestion though :)**

_**Sleeping Fey**_**: Uh. . . I didn't get the joke . . .? Thanks for the suggestions! :D YAY! Glad you like it! :D**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: LOL! . . . Ya I can tell . . .you had way too much sugar . . . way too much O_o Thanks for the suggestion :) **

**Danny & Alex: YA! PAR-TAY! * turn on music and start dancing***

**Me: *face plams* I'm embarrassed to know you, *Looks at Alex* let alone be you creator . . .Hay . . . where's Lorry?**

**Danny & Alex: Don't know *Continue to dance***

**Me: *Sigh* Oh well.**

**Lorry: (**_**In an undisclosed location**_**) Mawhahahaha! *Eye twitch* *Crazy voice* This is it! This is the one! I'll get her! I'll get the ThePurpleSuperCow if it's the last thing I do! *Insane laugh* *Heads out towards party***

_**Phantom-Stelo**_**: Uh, this story is about Danny becoming a Vampire, can't just make that go away, sorry, main part of story here. And, Danny, who cares what you want? Lol :)**

_**Nivogirl**_**: That's the point. It's supposed to be hard for him to communicate with people now. And Voice changing tech is too annoying xP**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**: I really like that one . . . might use it, Thanks! :D LOL! Don't worry, I lose fights with myself all the time ;)**

_**geek179**_**: LOL! IDK what it was, probably just a trick of the light xP That's a good one too, Thanks! :)**

_**SonOfLucifer**_**: Ha ha! The eyes are supposed to be creepy ;D Thanks :)**

_**ForeverHalfa**_**: Thanks! And LOL not problem :)**

_**VampireDiablo**_**: WOWZA! TY a bunch! :D**

_**VampireFrootloopsRule**_**: I completely LOVE you for that list TY SO MUCH! :D Hay! How'd you figure out my plan! VOMG! You're a spy! O-o LOL ;)**

_**4evermediatorlover2010**_**: YAY! New Reader! :D LOL Glad you like it :)**

**OK, I think that's everything, so Let's Get a Move On!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Debut<strong>

**Danny's POV:**

My alarm rudely work me up at 10am the next morning. I groaned and rolled over in bed, trying to silence the annoying alarm.

"Stupid daytime schedule." I grumbled, still trying to turn off the alarm well tangled in my covers. I finally turned it off and made to go back to sleep when Alex burst into the room.

"Come on sleepy head! Wake up!" I rolled over to glare at him. He smiled evilly and opened the shades, causing a bright ray of sun to go right over my eyes.

"Gah!" I yelled, rolling over and falling out of my bed, "I'm blind!" I rubbed my eyes, trying to get used to the light, then proceeding to fight with my sheet, trying to get it untangled from my legs. When I was finally untangled, I went over the Alex, who was almost dying of laughter, and proceeded to give him a piece of my mind, via my fists.

**One but kicking later:**

"Ow. Why are you always so mean to me?" Alex wined, giving me his best 'hurt puppy' expression well rubbing a particularly sore spot on his shoulder. I glared at him.

"Zip it, fang boy." I said, annoyed. "Now, out, I need to get dressed." He looked at me, faking a hurt expression but complied, closing the door behind him.

When I finished getting dressed and went down stairs, Alex threw me something. I managed to catch it and saw it was a Fenton Thermos, except it had a white cap and black body. I looked at him, confused.

"How . . .?"

"It was on you when I 'found' you; Lorry modified it to match your new DP costume, though it should also work with this new one too." He said, shrugging. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said, "So what ya gonna do today?" I thought about it for a second.

"I don't know." Alex grinned.

"Why don't ya check out Amity? You haven't been here for over a year."

"I, uh, I don't know . . ." I said nervously. Alex sighed and walked over to where I was standing.

"Danny, don't worry about it, just go, I can come too if ya want." I sighed, he was right; anyway I wanted to see how Amity had changed, or how it hadn't.

"No I'll head out by myself." I said, running upstairs and putting a black sleeveless hoodie on over my black leather half-jacket and pulling the hood up. Alex sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw me, mumbling something that sounded like "Paranoid." I glared at him as I headed out the door, the Fenton Thermos in my jack pocket, just in case.

"Try to be back by 10, ok?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, mom." I said jokingly, throwing him a grin as I closed the door behind me.

I was nervous whenever people got near me. I kept my head down, afraid someone would recognize me. Not much had changed, there was more damage to the city then before, probably because of the frequent ghost attacks, but, other than that, it was the same. When I got to the park, I sat and relaxed on a bench. There was a reporter doing some story in the distance, but everything was peaceful. Suddenly I felt a sensation I had felt for over a year. Cold, going up my throat and making me gasp, a blue wisp of smoke coming out of my mouth. My Ghost Sense. I heard screaming.

"Shit!" I said, jumping into hero mode almost immediately. I ran into an alleyway, made sure no one was there, and turned into my new persona. _Look out Amity Park, Danny Phantom's back!_ I grinned as I headed, invisibly, towards the screaming.

"Beware!" _Oh God no._ "For I am the Box Ghost!" My jaw dropped. _Really? Really! My first ghost fight after coming back and it's against the Box Ghost! . . . Why are people afraid of him anyway? _I sighed, turned visible, and landed one hard punch right into his face, right in the middle of him talking about the 'awesomeness' of his power, and sending him onto the pavement below. Or should I say into the pavement below, because he made a rather large crater in said pavement. I rolled my wrist._ Woops, misjudged my strength there_. I shrugged, _Oh well_, and grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked the, now unconscious, Box Ghost in. I capped the Thermos with a grin. Then I heard the clapping. I looked down to see the civilians that had seen the fight, along with a news crew, clapping and cheering at me. I panicked slightly, thinking my disguise had fallen off, but after a quick inspection, I found everything was fine. I smiled and quickly waved at the camera before turning invisible and flying to my new house.

I flew into the living room, still invisible, and turned back into Danny Ostrerov.

"Phew." I said, plopping down next to Alex on the couch. Alex grinned at me.

"Well hello there, Hero." He said. I blinked, looking at him.

"Hu?" He grinned even more.

"Look." He said, pointing to the TV, which was on the news. On it was a video of me as the new Phantom Persona punching the Box Ghost and putting him in the thermos before waving and flying off. To my relief you could not tell I was Danny Phantom at all. Tiffany Snow came on the screen, a huge smile on her face.

"Who is this mysterious new Ghost fighter? Could he be Danny Phantom? Many say 'No' That Phantom would not hide himself from everyone. That, though, leaves the question, is this new hero, who is being called Shade by other local Ghost fighters because of his appearance, lack of talking, and Shady back round, filling in for Phantom, or is this all part of some evil master plan? Only time will tell. This is Tiffany Snow, signing off." Alex turned off the screen, still smiling.

"Not too bad for your first day hu?" He asked. I smiled.

"Ya, not bad at all. Shade? . . . It works, I guess. Kinda dark though, don't ya think?" Alex shrugged.

"I think it works, considering your appearance and lack of talking will make you appear more dark than Phantom was. And, dude, your smile clearly showed Fangs, that usually makes people think of you as a darker person." I sighed.

"Oh, well. At least it's better than Inviso-Bill." Alex chuckled.

"Defiantly better than that! Now," he said, holding up to DVDs, "Dead Teacher 6 or Zombie Apocalypse 2: This Time It's Personal?" I grinned.

"Dead Teacher, defiantly."

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter this time, sorry about that xP Hope you liked it though. Next chapter will be longer, promise :) Sorry about any spelling and Grammar errors, it's late xP Anyway, hope you liked it. Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	11. Of Returns

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

_**Anonymous Reviews Now Accepted!**_

**Authors Note's: *Gulp* Hello everyone. It's Rin (AKA PhantomAerrow) REALLY REALLY SORRY about the Long wait for a chapter. To take a quote from Kakkashi I Got lost on the Road of Life. Literally xP it was mainly too much school work xP But anyway enough excuses xP Thanks for all the reviews :) And to everyone that sent me a PM telling me to PLZ update/keep writing, I really appreciate it! :D It keeps me motivated and helps to start a fire under my lazy butt lol :) Ugh we are getting too much snow here, at least for October anyway xP It's really annoying xP Anyway I can't remember what else I wanted to say so . . . PLZ Review :D**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies: Wow . . . a lot this time. . .**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**: LOL! Poor Poor Danny . . . and Statue of Liberty! ZOMG!**

_**SonOfLucifer**_**: LOL! Yes. Well, at least it was an easy fight ;)**

_**Phantom-Stelo**_**: Oh God! Don't even get me started on stupid Vampire Romance stories! Most of then make me wanna puke! xP LOL Danny :)**

_**Renzy Fantasia**_**: LOL Yes and now I have updated even later :'( Anonymous Reviewers are enabled now :)**

_**Grava**_**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D I, myself, am Goth (in clothing at least) so I tend to lean towards darker clothing instead lighter xP**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: Yay, glad you like it :D **

**Me: Uh . . . Um . . . Ah! Here! *Grabs ThePurpleSuperCow and throws into large overflowing trash can and puts lid on* Hide in the trash can! It'll mask your sent! :D**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: *Groans* My head . . . **

**Me: Uh. . . Oops? He he . . . *Runs away as Lorry comes into room***

**Lorry: *Sing song voice* Oh ThePurpleSuperCow Where are you? Come on out and Play!**

_**geek179**_**: Ya, it . . . sucked xP LOL! Thank you! :D I will try my best to live up to your expectations :) LOL! Yes, poor poor Box Ghost.**

_**VampireFrootloopsRule**_**: . . . All these you are backs are taunting me xP Glad you liked the chapter! :D**

_**Foreverhalfa**_**: Thanks :) LOL! Permission Granted :D**

_**Volt January**_**: YAY! Glad you liked it! :D Now I just hope you haven't become uninterested because of my long absence . . . xP**

_**Na**_**: LOL Glad you like it! :D**

_**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR**_**: Thank you! :)**

_**Turkeyhead987**_**: Uh, I'll take that as a complement. . . I think. LOL :) Glad you like THIS story :) And don't worry, Danny's stuck like this, forever (Poor Danny lol) Uh . . . Pan? O.o**

_**Sopf**_**: LOL! Thank you! :D And I won't :) Glad you like it! :D**

_**DFDP14**_**: Right now LOL :)**

_**ChristinCC**_**: Yay! Glad ya like it! :D Danny will be revealed as Phantom IDK when but eventually he will be :)**

_**VampireDiablo**_**: They were all very good :) Eeep! Sorry!**

_**jeanette9a**_**: Dang it you guessed some of it! Of coarse, I'm not going to tell you which ones ;D**

_**nivogirl**_**: No and maybe.**

_**Night Of The Dragons**_**: Yes I won't tell you when though :) LOL! Ya, sure you are ;)**

**OK! That's finally done so, Let get Going!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Of Returns<strong>

Beep, Beep, Beep, . . . my alarm woke me with its usual screech. I rolled over, trying to turn it off, but instead fell out of the bed and onto the ground with an "Omph!" I groaned and tried, half-heartedly, to untangle myself. Suddenly the alarm stopped. I looked up to see Alex's all-to-cheery-for-a-vampire-early-in-the-morning face grinning down at me. I glared at him. "Go away." I grumbled, climbing back onto my bead, with my covers. He grabbed the covers and yanked them, along with me, off the bed, _again_. "Gah! Dam it Alex!" I yelled sending him my most annoyed glare. He just kept grinning stupidly.

"Come on Danny, you have to get up, don't wanna be late for your first day of school do ya?" I continued to glare.

"Bite me." I snapped, standing up. He gave me a fanged smirk.

"If you insist." My glare turned venomous.

"Don't even think about it." He held his hands up in defeat and backed up.

"Geeze, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He said. I sighed, running a hand through my impossibly messy bead head hair.

"Sorry Alex, I'm just not sure I'm ready to go back to school, at least not Casper High. I don't know what I'll do if I see any of my friends." Alex put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. I looked at him to see his reassuring smile.

"Everything'll be fine Danny. I'm sure you'll figure something out." I couldn't help smiling back.

"Thanks Alex. Now," I said, shooing him out of my room, "Out, I need to get dressed." He laughed and walked out, closing the door behind him. I sighed_. What am I gonna do?_ I sat down on my bead to think. I had been so busy as Shade that I had forgotten to make a plan of action for school. I looked at my clock. 5:15am, I had to be at the school at 7:30. . . at least I had been smart enough to give myself a few hours to think.

By 5:30 I was still drawing a blank. I sighed_. Man I sigh I lot. . . Maybe a nice shower will help me think . . .?_ I shrugged and walked to the bathroom to take a nice, long, hot, shower.

After the 30 minute shower I got out, slightly dejected, but content none the less. I had decided that I was just going to have to act like I didn't know anyone, which was, luckily, not as hard as it would have been before I became a Vampire. Alex and Lorry had helped me and I was now a very good actor, so I might be able to pull it off. I could also get away with being somewhat anti-social, since the story Lorry made up says that my 'parents' just died, and no one is very social right after something like that. I had also decided that I was going to have to change how I dressed, not too dramatically, I still wanted to be comfortable, but at least somewhat, what I usually wore now was way too close to what I wore as Danny Fenton . . . actually the ONLY difference was the shirt and that was only because it was missing the red.

I spent the next 45 minutes looking through my closet to try and figure out what I was going to wear. I finally came out with a simple dark grey t-shirt that said "I have only one nerve left and you're getting on it", which Alex had gotten for me on my 17th birthday, I thought it was fitting at the moment, and my black half-jacket, which I had tried to not wear, but it was too precious to me, Sam had given it to me for my 16th birthday. I also wore White baggy cargo pants that were littered with pockets, one of which I kept my modified Fenton Thermos in. The ends of the pants were tucked into my black leather combat boots, which came up to my mid shin and had three buckles across them. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. It was different enough from my old cloths that it would throw people off, and I couldn't help but think that Sam would approve.

"DANNY!" Alex yelled up the stairs to me, "Hurry up already! You're gonna be late!" I sighed. _Here we go._

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back down. I grabbed my Black and White backpack, throwing it over my shoulder and ran down to meet Alex at the door. Alex looked me over when I got there and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the change?" I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

"Just felt like it." I said. Alex shrugged.

"Whatever. Now, let's get going." He said, heading out the door and towards the car. I shook myself slightly and followed.

**Outside Casper High:**

"Here we are. Do you want me to pick you up after school?" Alex asked as we pulled up to the all too familiar front of Casper High. I sighed.

"Nah, I'll fly home. See ya." I said, reluctantly getting out of the car and waving good bye.

"You'll do fine!" Alex said as he pulled away. I smiled slightly and continued to walk toward the all too familiar doors.

When I got to said doors, I stopped. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and whispered, "Here we go." I pushed open the doors and walked through. I then kept my head down and made a b-line for the Main office. As far as I could tell no one really noticed me, and those that did looked at me as if they were wondering if I was a new student, which was good.

When I walked into the Main Office the secretary looked at me.

"Daniel Ostrerov?" she asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. I was too nervous. She nodded. "You may go in, she's expecting you." I nodded again and walked into Principal Ishiyama's office. Ishiyama smiled when I entered.

"Hello, Daniel Ostrerov I presume?" she said.

"Danny, please." I said. Her grin widened and she nodded.

"Please have a seat Danny." I took a seat across from her. She picked up a pile of books and a few pieces of paper and handed them to me. I took the books and put them in my backpack, keeping the papers out, well she said "Those are your books and these," pointing to the papers, "are your schedule and your locker number." I nodded and looked at the papers. I froze. _God. . . I hate irony_. I had the same exact locker as when I was Danny Fenton. What were the chances of that! I quickly shook my shock away to hear the last part of what Ishiyama was saying ". . . will show you around. She will meet you in the lobby. Good Luck, and feel free to come to me with any questions you might have." I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out of her office and into the Main office lobby. I sighed, thank God that was over with. It seemed that she didn't recognize me, so that was good. Suddenly,

"Danny?" It was a quiet, shocked, whisper, I probably wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for my enhanced hearing. I knew that voice! It was a voice I had heard for years, a voice I relied on. A Voice I sorely missed. I spun around and froze.

There she was, with a look of slight shock on her face. Her raven hair was in the same style I remembered it in, except she had let it grow; it was now down to her mid back. Her beautiful lavender eyes were outlined in purple eye-shadow. Perfect full lips a deep purple. She was wearing a sleeveless dark purple corset-like top with black ribbon lacing on the front and a simple black tank-top underneath. On her hands were black lace up fingerless gloves that stopped just above her wrists. A black mini skirt, purple leggings, and her signature combat boots, which were now knee high, finished off the ensemble. I had to keep my jaw from dropping. She looked . . . Beautiful! But had she recognized me?

"Sam?" I choked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mawhahahaha! I'm gonna leave it there ;) Sorry that it's a short chapter, hopefully then next one will be long, but idk. LOL Another clothing change form Danny! IDK why I keep changing his cloths, the story just keeps asking for it I guess xP Don't ask about the shirt BTW, I just felt like it xP Again, SORRY about the really really long wait xP And for the record this will NEVRE be dropped, may take a while to be updated, but it will eventually be updated and finished :) Fighting majiorly with the next chapter, it's really hard for me to write school interactions and stuff like that (cause I'm homeschooled, not a lot of experience there xP) But I will try my best. I think that's it so, as always, REVIEW! :D<strong>

**~Rin Out!**


	12. I'm Doomed!

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

_**Anonymous Reviews Now Accepted!**_

**Authors Note's: Hi guys PhantomAerrow here. . . . . Kami I am late updating this one aren't I? xP Really sorry everyone, but I have a valid excuse. My computer exploded (and too all my story stuff with it! *cries anime tears*) and I just got a new Laptop yesterday so I didn't have anything to write this up with xP And I have also had some major writers block. I still do. I am just writing this to see where it is going. Hopefully it won't be too horrible xP I am again writing at an ungodly hour of the night, it's 1:09am right now xP for some reason I always write this stuff really late at night xP Winter break is coming up so I hope to be posting more than before (hopefully) And I have become obsessed with Man, namely Arystar Krory lol xD that was random, anyway as usual PLZ Review!**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies**:

_**Phanfan925**_**: hehe ya . . . sorry about that xP not good at updating fats. . . . hope I didn't kill you too much xP**

_**Phantom-Stelo**_: **LOL you want more I got more right here ^^**

_**Nivogirl**_: **Uh what? Danny was out for 4 days, not 2. . . . you are starting to confuse me about my own story xP**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**: Uh Nani na desu ka? O.o why am I a jerk? O.o nani?**

_**SonOfLucifer**_**: Ya he is going to try to act different, but he's Danny, not very easy for him to do that around the people that he know well xP Homeschooling actually isn't that bad, my mom can get annoying sometimes, but we get along really well so most of the time it's good ^^**

_**VampireFrootloopsRule**_**: Haha yes they taunt me even more now xP but I am very happy that people like this story so much ^^ it makes me really happy :) Haha you are very good at figuring out what I am going to de xD lol I will, but I used to go to normal school so I have some experience, but that was a while ago xP so I am rusty xP**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: haha yes Danny, le failure xD**

**Me: *peeks head in to look for Lorry* Nope looks like she is gone, you can come out now ThePurpleSuperCow.**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: *comes out of hiding***

**Lorry: I got you now! *evil grin and voice* Both of you! *makes to lunge at PhantomAerrow and ThePurpleSuperCow***

**Me: SHIT!**

_**jeanette9a**_**: Nani? What promise?**

_**ChristinCC**_**: lol glad you like it ^^ Ya my spelling sucks xP oh well, I try xP Heh ya. . . . didn't update soon. . . . a few people most likely are out for my blood right now. . . . **

**Danny: Ya got that right! Leave me hanging for almost 2 months! FTW Woman!**

**Me: EEP! GOMEN EVERYONE!**

_**DFDP14**_**: Haha Thanks ^^ uh. . . ya. . . . about the updating soon thing. . . . . GOMEN! (Sorry)**

_**A Thousand Years-C.P**_**: Haha I am writing more, just slowly xP lol no problem I always answer my Reviewers ^^ Oh and CONGRATS ON BEING MY 100****TH**** REVIEWER! xD**

_**Invaderfan1**_**: Gald you like it ^^ lol hope they didn't kill you this time ^^ yay I do too, just have to figure out where it si going now xP evil writers black xP**

_**SophieOdair31**_**: lol ya it's to get people to wanna read the next chapter ^^ Ya it is hard xP lol you will just have to wait and see ^^**

_**Winter Of The Phantom Wolves**_**: haha I'm writing more right now ^^**

_**Random viewer**_**: awww ty a bunch! I'm glad you like it ^^**

_**PrincessKittyBella**_**: I ahev updated ASAP, not as soon as I would have hoped, but it's the best I could do xP**

**DANG MAN! It's now 1:32am! Almost 30min to answer Reviewers! FTW! Lol xD BTW some charaters like Sam and Tucker might be kinda OOC but that's because of Dannys disappearance, they have changed slightly, hopefully not too much. . . **

**Ok now that the is over, The Get This Party Started!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – I'm Doomed!<strong>

"Sam?" I choked out. I immediately regretted it. Now she would know it really was me! _Dang it First day back in school and you've already blown it! Great going Fenton; that has to be some kind of record._ Great now I was starting to sound like Dash, not good either. Sam blinked at hearing her name and smiled politely.

"Danny Ostrerov I presume?" She asked kindly. I had to suppress letting out a huge sigh. Thank god, she hadn't recognized me. A little part of me inside was sad because of this though. Had I really changed that much that even my best friends couldn't recognize me anymore? Apparently. I smiled kindly back. Time to start the show.

"Yes." Now I just had to figure out how to explain why I knew her name. . .

"I'm Sam Manson, I'll be showing you around the school today, but I assume that the principal already told you that." She said before I could continue. I had to suppress another sigh. Things were going rather well today after all. I smiled again, pretending that I had actually been paying attention to what the principal had been telling me in her office.

"Yes she did." I said "Nice to meet you Sam." She smiled back and nodded.

"Nice too meet you too." She then looked me over and got a sad look on her face. I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Hu? Oh nothing!" she said. I kept looking at her. She sighed. "It's just that you look a lot like an old friend of mine. . . " She said, trailing off at the end. I flinched ever so slightly. It was going to be hard to keep acting my part, but I was going to have to pull it off.

"Oh. . . uh. . . what happened to him?" I asked.

"Hu? What makes you think something happened to him?" she asked me back. _Crap!_ I rubbed the back of my head nervously and said:

"Uh well you just seemed sad so I uh just assumed that something had happened. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!' I quickly explained. She seemed amused by my nervous reaction and smiled slightly.

"No, it's ok." She said, "He disappeared about a year ago. No one knows what happened to him. You remind me of him a lot. . . " she trailed off again and I decided I should really try to change the subject, and fast!

"So uh we should really get going." I said quickly. That shook her out of her thought proves and she smiled.

"Yes, you're right. What's your locker number?" I told her my number, ironically the same number I had had as Fenton. She paled slightly. I couldn't help but again ask her what was wrong.

"Uh n-nothing, really." She said, "it's just that's the same locker number that he had and you even have the same name. . . " she again trailed off. I needed to get her off that train of thought, very fast! I smiled and forced a laugh, hoping it sounded real enough.

"Well that's ironic isn't it. Your friend that disappeared was also named Danny?" she nodded. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence Sam, Danny's a really popular name." She nodded slightly again, but was studying me, a little too closely for my comfort.

"You look so much like him though. . . " she whispered, something I wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for my super hearing. I suppressed a flinch.

"So?" I asked, letting my un-comfortableness show though in hopes that it would make her think twice about me being Danny Fenton. She quickly snapped out of her analysis of me and blushed slightly.

"Sorry!" she said, looking very embarrassed. "Um, we should probably get going. . ." I smiled and chuckled.

"It's ok, ya we probably should. Lead the way Sam." I said waving a hand ahead of us dramatically to lighten the mood a little. She smiled in response and walked out the door. I took a deep breath and sighed_. Phew! Disaster averted . . . for now at least._ I didn't know how long I could keep this up; she almost found me out right there! I built up my courage and followed her out of the Main Office and into the halls of Casper High.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh it's 2:05am now xP Ok IK it's a really short chapter, but that's honestly all I can come up with at the moment, and honestly it sucks xP In the next chapter Tucker will show up and maybe Dash, IDK we shall see. Sorry for the horrible and short chapter everyone! PLZ Review!<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	13. School

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

_**Anonymous Reviews Now Accepted!**_

**Authors Note's: Konichiwa everyone, it's PhantomAerrow again ^^ I am so tired right now it's not even funny xP But I am bored and need a break from school work, so here I am, writing this chapter up for you guys :) I forgot how much I loved writing this and reading everyone's Reviews, it's nice :) Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one, and longer. But we're still in School which in not easy for me to write. Maybe I'll just skip though most of it once everyone is introduced. Or ghost fights in the middle of school, that always works lol xD I have my good Luck charm, Natasha the cat (Literally my cat) sitting next to me here, so hopefully this will make for a good chapter xD And I'm finally not writing a chapter at a ridiculous hour of the night! It's 12:45pm right now, yay xD I feel like there was more I wanted to say, but I can't remember xP oh well, as usual Review!**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies:**

_**ChristinCC**_**: Hehe, I like to make funny responses ^^ Thanks, this next chapter is nice and long (for me at least, almost 2,000 words) so yay :) Dash is coming xD**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**: ROFL! I don't get half of your reviews, but they certainly are funny!**

**Danny: Sadist!**

**Me: Nani? Why?**

**Danny: You think it's funny that I got thrown into the Pit of Doom! What it wrong with you?**

**Me: But it is funny!**

**Danny: And you're writing this story. . . I'm doomed.**

_**jeanette9a**_**: Haha yes something is going to happen what though, I will not say ^^ Yes! No more taking Dash's crap xD**

_**foreverphantom014**_**: Mah! Gomen! This is a nice fast update though xD**

_**dianney masters plasmius**_**: Haha we shall see ^^ So you have wished it so shall it be xD**

_**Random viewer**_**: Haha! Ok so it's not that horrible, still suckish though xP lol I will keep writing, promise :)**

_**DFDP14**_**: Glad you liked it. Haha you will have to keep reading to find out xD nice quick update this time xD**

_**Danni99981**_**: So you have wished it so shall it be xD**

_**VampireFrootloopsRule**_**: lol thanks :) lol I did an attack, but not ghosts.**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: Haha, maybe, maybe not xD **

**Me: *Runs after ThePurpleSuperCow* I think she's gone crazy! Where's Dmitri when you need him!**

**Dmitri: Oh, no, you are not dragging me into this! This is your mess! *walks away***

**Me; *glares at Dmitri* Why did I have to make you suck an Arse -_-**

_**VampiraDiablo**_**: EEP! *hides behind Alex* Hide me!**

**Alex: FTW O.o**

_**RandomPotterFan**_**: Maha! Don't remind me xP lol thanks :)**

_**Phanfan925**_**: lol no problem :) LOL Good, I'm glad you didn't die xD Thanks :) lol If Danny is Danny that sounds weird lol xP Updating right now ^^**

**Okie Dokie, Lets Go Going Shall We? ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – School<strong>

**Danny's POV:**

Casper High hadn't changed one bit since I had been gone, I noticed as Sam walked me down the halls to my new or should I say old locker, explaining what things were as we passed them. I wasn't really paying attention, since I already knew where everything was. I was thinking of what to do when I meet other people that I knew, because I was bound to run into them sooner or later. Part of me was excited well the other part was completely freaking out. Sam had almost found me out within the first few minutes of meeting "Danny Ostrerov" and she was probably still suspicious, knowing Sam. I could only hope that she would let it slide as a coincidence. I mean I looked and acted different enough, right? I sighed in annoyance, which caused her to turn around. She looked at me quizzically.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. _Shit!_

"Hu, um, no! Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking. New school. . . . ya know?" I said quickly, grasping at words slightly. She just smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Ya it can be confusing, but I'm sure you'll get it eventually." I smiled back.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem." She said and continued walking towards my locker. When we finally got to my locker I heard an all too familiar voice come up behind us.

"Yo, Sam! Who's the new kid? Ya finally get yourself a date?" the voice said jokingly. I spun around, and froze for the gazillinth time that day. It was Tucker, no doubt about it. Red Baray still sitting on his head. Thick black framed glasses sat on his nose. PDA still in his hand._ Well that answers weather or not he's still a Techno-geek. I wonder if he still names them? _I couldn't help but smile. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark yellow sleeveless hoodie over it, his usually army green cargo pants and brown work boots. Sam stomped on Tuckers foot before I could say anything about his comment. Tucker gave a high pitched squeak and started to hop up and down holding his foot. When he was done he said, "I'll take that as a 'No'." Sam just glared at him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"More like a "Hell no'." I said though my laughing. Sam smiled at me.

"Exactly Danny." She said, causing Tucker to freeze up some and look me over. I stopped laughing to look at him and raise an eyebrow. Sam broke the awkward moment by saying "Danny this is Tucker, my friend." Tucker smiled at me.

"Tucker Foley, or Tuck, or Tuckerino, or TF for Too Fine." _Oh hell no, he still does that!_ I had to refrain myself from face palming right there, but apparently my face showed the 'wth' look because Sam started to chuckle. I smiled back at Tucker.

"Danny Ostrerov, or DO for Dude, Ouch." I said, referring to his introduction and mock flinching. Sam went from chuckling to full out laughing.

"Nice on Danny." She said. I grinned.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said, chuckling slightly. Tucker grumbled something incoherent, which caused my grin to widen.

"So. . . ." Tucker finally said. "What ya doing_ here_?" putting emphasis on the here, referring to the locker.

"This is Danny's locker." Sam said.

"I know that that's why I asked." Tucker said, slightly annoyed. Sam's eye twitched. I sweat dropped, couldn't really be that dense. Could he?

"She means my locker Tucker; I'm new here, just started today." I said, before Tuck said something that would get him another crushed foot.

"Oh! Right! I knew that!" Tucker said. I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less._ Ya, sure ya did Tuck, sure ya did._ "So, what's your first class. . . Danny?" he hesitated on the 'Danny'. Was my name really that hard to say now? How hard had my disappearance really hit them? I suddenly felt incredibly guilty. I took out my schedule and checked what my first class of the day was. I told him. Both Tucker and Sam smiled.

"Great! We have the same first period class Danny!" Sam said. "Tucker too." I couldn't help the huge smile on my face.

"Awesome." I said.

"Well, Danny, I should probably show you around the rest of the school, you wanna come too Tuck?" Sam said.

"Sure," Tucker said, "Why not." I smiled.

"Great, lets get going, we only have 15min before first period." I said. They nodded.

**Lunch Time (Danny's POV):**

Everything had gone without too much trouble so far. Mr. Lancer still taught almost every class; did that guy ever take a break? I had been introduced to every class and no one had recognized me. Though Mr. Lancer had said that I would "be nice" to have a Danny back in the town. I couldn't help smiling at that. I almost felt like I was back to being Danny Fenton again, as if everything that had happened over the last year was just a dream. But I knew it wasn't. Sam and Tucker were nice to me, but not like they were with Danny Fenton. They were still closed off to me. I desperately wanted everything to go back to the way it was. I sighed. I was just going to have to "get to know" them again. It was going to be very annoying. I still didn't know how I was going to keep them from finding out that I really was Fenton, because I knew they were both slightly suspicious, or was it . . . hopeful? I suddenly felt guilty again. I didn't have much time to wallow in my guilt though, for I heard the one voice in Casper High that I really didn't ever wanna hear again.

"Hey, Fresh Meat!" Dash Baxter. I groaned.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I grumbled under my breath as I turned around to look at the hulking jock and his posy that were advancing on me. "What do you want?" I said with a rather large amount of venom in my voice. I had come to realize that just because Danny Fenton was a weakling that didn't mean that Danny Ostrerov had to be one too. Though, I would have to be careful not to hurt Dash . . . too much. Dash gave me a feral grin and cracked his knuckles.

"Time for your welcoming party Otterob." He said. My eye twitched. Was he trying to insult me with the Otterob thing or could he just not say Ostrerov? Before I could say anything in return;

"Back off Dash!" Sam said. Dash's grin widened.

"Oh look, does the Goth Girl have herself a new boyfriend? I thought you were still hung up on Fenturd." He taunted. I clenched my fists to keep from breaking his face right then and there, and stop my fangs from coming out, that was the last thing I needed right now. Sam shot out of her seat.

"Don't you ever talk about Danny that way!" she yelled. I blinked. Wow, she was really protective of me as Fenton, wasn't she? I decided I should step in before Dash said anything else to upset Sam or get me any angrier. I got up out of my seat and stood in front of Dash at my full height, which was, much to my joy, only an inch or two shorter then Dash.

"I would back off now if I were you, Dash." I said with as much venom as I could muster, which was a lot. I saw some of his buddies flinch. I smirked slightly_, Good_. Sam was frozen, staring at me, I was too angry at Dash to care though.

"And what are you gonna do about it, Otterob?" he taunted, obviously too stupid to even hear my warning. I just glared at him, daring him to try me. Much to my joy and chagrin, he took the challenge.

He swung one of his hulking fists at my head. I smirked. This used to seem so scary to me, now he seemed to be moving in slow motion. I ducked under his fist with ease and came back up with my smirk firmly in place. He kept moving forward with the momentum from his punch and crashed into one of the tables, which caused the whole cafeteria to burst into laughter. My smirk turned into a grin, self-sabotage, ya gotta love it. Dash got up from the floor with a look of pure fury in his eyes. I got ready for another attack.

This time he came at me with both fist flailing. I ducked under both and quickly tripped him, causing him to fall flat onto his face. The cafeteria was, again, filled with laughter. I grinned again. Dash got up and again made to lunge at me when suddenly;

"Pride and Prejudice what is going on here?" I spun around to see none other than Mr. Lancer standing in the doorway of the cafeteria. I had to suppress an evil grin_, Perfect timing_.

"Dash attacked me unprovoked, Mr. Lancer." I said. Mr. Lancer took a look at the way Dash and I were standing and got the jest of what had happened. He looked straight at Dash.

"Dash Baxter, follow me." He said in a no-nonsense tone. Dash made to protest, but Lancers glare silenced him. He glared at me as he walked by.

"This isn't over Otterob, not by a long shot!" he said. I just glared right back at him.

"By the way, Mr. Ostrerov." I turned to look at Mr. Lancer.

"Yes sir?" I said.

"Good job handling the situation. Instead of hitting Dash back, you dodged and waited for a teacher to arrive. Well done." I grinned.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer." And with that Mr. Lancer left with Dash and the rest of the popular crowd scattered. I went back to finish my lunch with Sam and Tucker. Tucker had a huge grin on his face and Sam looked shocked. Once I had sat back down Tucker jumped me.

"How did you do that?" he yelled. I laughed nervously, rubbing my neck.

"It was nothing really; all I did was use his weight and power against him." I said. Tucker had a look of admiration on his face.

"But How did you do it?" he asked again.

"My brother, Alex, is a black belt in a bunch of different martial art styles, he taught a bunch to me, though I'm not as good as he is."

"Are you kidding me! You were awesome! I've never seen anyone humiliate Dash like that and come out alive!" I laughed and rubbed my back of my neck nervously.

"Really, it was nothing . . . can we drop this now?" I said, letting my un-comfortabness show though. Tucker looked like he was going to say something else, but was interrupted by Sam.

"Why did you do that?" I blinked.

"He tried to hit me."

"No I mean why did you provoke him in the first place, he might have left you alone if you hadn't gotten in his face, you could have been really hurt." She said.

"Well. . . . you looked really upset Sam, I couldn't let him continue to upset you." I said matter-o-factly, obviously stunning Sam. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you Danny." She whispered. I grinned. _You're Welcome Sam._ Things were going quite well at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I think I shall stop there for now. No evil cliffy here (yay)I was going to make it an evil cliffy, but I didn't wanna trap myself into only one way of going, so I didn't, and I didn't want you guys to be like "GAh Cliffy, she better update soon!" this way if I don't update for 2 months again, you won't be dying from suspense lol xD I think this chapter is a TON better then chap 12. I'm getting back into the swing of things here xD The fight between Danny and Dash was a little overdramatic maybe, but I wanted to shoe the difference between Danny as Fenton and Danny as Ostrerov, he has changed a lot in the past year. And I gave up on how to spell Baray (Tucks hat name) ugh evil spelling xP <strong>_**If anyone can come up with some good nicknames that Dash can tease Danny with it would be grateful, because honestly the only one I have it Otterob and it's really bad xP **_**As usual PLZ Review!**

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	14. Speak

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

_**Anonymous Reviews Now Accepted!**_

**Authors Note's: Hey everyone it's PhantomAerrow! This is part my Christmas present to you all so I hope that you like it ^^ Hope you all have an awesome Holliday Season :) This chapter is boring, but there is a reason for it hope it's not too horrible xP The next chapter will be Awesome (I hope) because it's the climax of the Shade arc, so I am just kinda chugging this one out so I can write chap 15. Sorry about the fight seen I am not very good at fight seens xP Hopefully I will get better at them as I write more of them. I think that's it so Review and Enjoy! xD**

_**MERRY CHISRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLLIDAYS EVERYONE!**_

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies:**

**_CarzyNinja_: Haha thanks xD**

**_DeliciousKrabKakes_: Haha! Thanks for all the great names xD**

**_jeanette9a_: You don't suck at it, there're all really good ^^ Thanks a bunch.**

**_RandomPotterFan_: Ok TY a bunch ^^**

**_Phanfan925_: Haha yes xD *Hugs back* xD**

**_DFDP14_: lol TY very much ^^**

**_StarStreakedSky_: lol thanks xD Ya try to ignore mistakes I'm not the best at proofreading xP haha ok thanks ^^**

**_Foreverhalfa_: Haha yes beat up Dash! XD**

**_VampireFrootloopsRule_: LOL that's ok xD thanks ^^**

**_Daniel Chandler TheSilverLion_: Haha you will see ^^**

**_ChristinCC_: Thanks ^^ I am not that good at fight seens as you will see, but I am trying to get better at them. LOL! I will try not to do that again xD **

**Ok that's done, Happy Holidays Everyone xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Speak<strong>

_I just had to say it didn't I?_ I should have learned by now, every time you say 'things are going quite well' sometime goes wrong. Almost the second I thought that there was a huge crash that came from outside and I had to gulp down my ghost sense_. Please No ghosts now!_ It was going so well too. I had to suppress a sigh. I jumped up and turned towards the noise. I could hear something coming towards the wall. I turned towards Sam and Tucker and yelled "RUN!" they paused slightly, but obeyed and turned to run just as the wall was blown in. Everything was chaos after that. Kids were screaming and running around. I almost had my head taken off by a piece of the wall well trying to get away from all the people.

Once everyone had run off I hid, turned into Shade, let my fangs out, and took off through the new hole in the wall. Much to my chagrin everyone was lined up in front of the school, plus a news crew, and right above them was none other than Skulker. Once he had heard that there was someone 'worthy' to fight/hunt in Amity again he had come back in a hurry. This was the third time I was fighting him in the past two days. God how I wanted to say something obnoxious to him right now. He hadn't seen me yet though, so I quickly took out my phone and typed something in at lightning speed and pressed ok.

"Do you ever give up Skulker? Because this is getting ridiculous!" the robotic voice said through all the chaos. Everyone became quiet and turned to look at me. Everyone was looking at me like I was an Alien, including Skulker. I blinked_. What?_ Then it hit me. This was the first time I had ever said anything using my phone. No wonder they were looking at me all weird. I sighed and typed quickly again, "What?" Skulker started to laugh.

"You can't even use your own voice! Are you that scared of me whelp?" Skulker said, overconfident as usual. My eye twitched. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from speaking my reply.

"You must be delusional." The voice replied. Skulker gave one curt laugh in reply.

"Then why do you not use your voice Whelp?" He taunted. I gave a wry smile.

"Maybe I don't think you are worth talking to." The voice said. A chuckle came from the crowd and my smile widened. Skulker was furious.

"I'll teach you to insult me whelp!" he said flying at me with his ecto-blade drawn. I quickly put my phone away and dodged the blade. I had just fought Dash and was not in the mood for this so I decided to end it quickly, or at least try to. Skulker turned around faster than I expected and landed a punch into my gut, which sent me hurtling into the ground. I crashed into the ground making a rather large crater. _Have to start remembering to turn intangible._ I got myself out of the hole fast enough to dodge the net that Skulker had thrown at me. I quickly got off the ground and into the air and dodged everything he threw at me. I finally got behind him.

I turned and landed a full power punch into Skulkers head, causing his entire head to come off and hurtle to the ground, with Skulker still inside. His body just fell to the ground. I flew over to head and pulled Skulker out of it.

"I am Skulker! Skulker you hear me! I am the Ghost Zones greatest hunter!" I rolled my eyes, again suppressing the need to say something back to him. I took out the thermos and sucked him into it, along with his ecto-armor. I was just about to fly off when someone snuck up behind me and said:

"SHADE!" I almost jumped outta my skin and immediately turned intangible well spinning around to see who had yelled my name. It was Tiffany Snow.

"Shade! Can we get an interview?" I blinked. Nothing processed for a second. I sighed. Might as well answer a few questions, might help them trust me. I pulled out my phone and typed my answer in,

"Sure, I guess." The robotic voice replied. Tiffany looked like she could burst with the smile she had on.

"Thank you!" Tiffany said. "Uh you can turn tangible again you know." I blinked and looked down. _Whoops_. I was still intangible from the shock. I quickly turned tangible again and suppressed a blush. I smiled sheepishly and typed again.

"Sorry. I kinda forgot about that." The voice said. Tiffany looked slightly shaken but smiled none the less and said:

"No problem." I wondered why she looked shaken and realized it might have been my smile, I did have my fangs out, I quickly closed my mouth and looked down. This was really hard and annoying. I wished I could have gone back to being Danny Phantom, but I knew I couldn't. "So Shade, why don't you talk?" Oh Shit! I hadn't thought of how to answer that. I quickly decided to play dumb.

"I do talk." The robotic voice said.

"I mean talk normally, with your voice." I flinched. Luckily for me everyone thought it was because it was a touchy question. I decided to play it that way.

"I. . . would rather not say." The voice said. I was depressed from not being able to talk which worked to my advantage making people think that it was not a good memory and not something I wanted to talk about. Tiffany looked down slightly then went back to smiling.

"That's fine. So why did you start protecting the town." I blinked again.

"It's the right thing to do." The voice said. "I mean someone needed to stop all the rampaging ghosts." Tiffany's smile widened.

"So what is your name?" My eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but I smiled.

"I like Shade so I'll stick with that, if you don't mind." The voice replied. Tiffany nodded.

"Do you know anything about what happened to Danny Phantom?" SHIT! Before I could completely freak out the bell for school rang, startling everyone. I took the opportunity to turn invisible and slip away. I turned back into Ostrerov and quickly slipped into the crowd of Casper High students. _Thank God another disaster diverted. I hope I can keep this up._ I sighed. I didn't know whether I would be able to keep this up. This is going to be so much harder then I originally thought, and I thought it was going to be very hard to begin with. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is a rather short chapter, but it's for a reason, because for one reason I think you might have notice already but we will see and 2 because there is just nothing else to write in this time period. Sorry about mistakes and that it's kinda boring, xP I am SOOOOO excited to write the next chapter! It's pretty much the climax of the Shade arc of this story. It is going to be so fun to write, Now I can only hope that I can write it well enough. . . . we shall see I guess.<strong>

**PhantomAerrow Out!**


	15. Revealed

**Phantom Vampire **

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

_**Anonymous Reviews Now Accepted!**_

**Authors Note's: Yes you guys have been kept waiting WAY too long. Way longer than you should be kept waiting, and I know I promised that there would be no more 2 month waits :(. I sincerely apologi- *gets shot***

**. . . I guess I deserved that. Anyway, I, from the bottom of my heart, apolo- *gets shot again***

**. . .OK . . . And maybe that one, too.. *gets shot again***

**. . . . . and that one was probably also well deserv- *gets shot again***

**GRZUM CROW! I SAID I WAS SOR- *gets shot again***

**GAH! Oh fluffy this! **

***Talking really fast as to not get shot again***

**This is the climax of the Shade Arch, I have kept working on it for a while now. Keep thinking it's not good enough and wondering if I am missing something. I hope this is good enough (you guys are going to have to tell me if it is because I keep thinking it sucks _)**

**Anyway something I thought you guys might really like: This Fanfiction writing has now officially become part of my homeschooling coarse, SO, as part of it I MUST post every 2 weeks. It's mandatory, So that means . . . . NO MORE 2 MOTHS WAITS! Isn't that great! LOL XD**

**Hope everyone had a great Valentine's day BTW! And Happy Presidents Day for everyone in the US! :)  
><strong>

**I probably wanted to say something else, but I can't remember, anyway, Enjoy, and Review! *Get shot again* .**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies:**

**Ugh one major problem with taking a while to update, so many Reviews to reply to! Lol XP Oh well, I enjoy reading and replying to your reviews.**

_**bookworm299**_**: Thanks ^^ (I know this is incredibly late now but . . .) Merry Christmas to you too :)**

_**The Alien of Pluto**_**: Haha thanks ^^ Ya, you're right, thanks :) Ok, sorry for the long wait for this one! ROFL! Yes I did didn't I? XD**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**: ROFL! I don't get half your Reviews, but they are always funny so who cares XD Poor Poor Danny XD**

_**DFDP14**_**: Thanks! Ha. Ha. Ya . . . sorry for the late Update!**

_**StarStreakedSky**_**: Thanks. Ya sorry about mistakes, it's just me on this story, I can't be perfect :( Haha thanks ^^**

_**RandOm viewer**_**: Haha So am I, even if I keep thinking it's not good enough xP It's gonna get things started in here (IK, bad joke xP) Ya, poor poor Danny, how I torture you so XD**

**Danny: . . . I hate you _**

**Me: Oh you know you do mean that XD**

**Danny: No, I mean it.**

**Me: :'(**

_**VampireFrootloopsRule**_**: Thanks :) Haha yes, you know someone was going to do it sometime XD**

_**The Cutters Pain Ann.Z**_**: Haha thanks a bunch ^^ Ha. Ha. Ya . . . About that . . . . *nervous laugh* Don't hurt me!**

_**jeanette9a**_**: Thanks! Uh ya . .. sorry about the long wait for it xP Thanks! :)**

_**ChristinCC**_**: Thanks! :) Uh . . . ya . . . sorry about that xP**

_**RandomPotterFan**_**: HAHA! I never thought about that before XD Thanks :) Haha ya that's what iw as planning on having him say, but in the last chapter he was a moron and didn't even think to say that lol XD**

_**Phanfan925**_**: Thank you very much Phanfan925! ^^ Sorry about the long wait xP**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: ROFL! Exactly XD IDK why she's so tick, ask her!**

**Lorry: Because.**

**Me: Because what?**

**Lorry: Because, it's fun to act crazy and insane every once and while! ^^**

**Me: *Twitch* SO that was all an act, just for fun?**

**Lorry: YEP! ^^ I still don't like being called Lorry or Lor, but I deal with it. I'm not crazy ya know :)**

**Me: I hate you _**

_**shadowspecter13**_**: Thanks :) Uh, right now lol XD Sorry for the long wait xP There might be more DxS later on, I am not quite sure. I am not the best at writing romance xP**

_**Phan**_**: Thanks ^^ Ha Ha . . . Ya sorry about that xP**

_**Natiiiiiiiiiii**_**: OMG MY FIRST SPANISH REVIEWER! HOLA! I Don't know enough Spanish to respond to you in Spanish so I'm going to have to respond to you in English, sorry xP YAY! I am glad you like it! Haha yes, Poor poor Danny XD Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Thank you, you take care too :) **

_**Mickeygosen**_**: Thank a Bunch! Sorry about the late Update, Won't happen again! (really it can't now because this is now a coarse for my school lol X) )**

_**DPfruitloop**_**: Bawhahaha! XD Glad you like it! XD Just for that first sentence this is the Best Review I have ever gotten ROFL XD Thanks! :) **

**S - *is shot yet again***

**Readers: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Revealed<strong>

**3 Month Later:**

**Danny's POV:**

The past few months had gone a whole lot better than I had expected. I would have thought that living my life as Danny Ostrerov would be insanely hard, and it was, in the beginning, but now everything was going quite well. I was a B to A student in all of my classes; I couldn't help feeling that Jazz would be proud. Sam and Tucker were back to being my best friends again, much to my joy. I was still targeted by Dash though. But for a different reason than before, now it was to try and "put me in my place" because I always humiliated him when he tried to attack me. So far he was still trying but I was winning. It was nice, I mean it's not like I minded humiliating him on almost a daily basis, quite the contrary actually. My second life as Shade was welcomed by most of the town, though everyone was still wary about me, probably since I still didn't talk normally or that much at all and because of the way I looked. At least no one was trying to kill me and rip me apart "molecule by molecule" like when I was Danny Phantom. I managed to stay away from my parents, amazing, and Sam and Tuckers parents did not recognize me either. Sam and Tucker had met Alex and were on quite good terms with him now. Living with Alex turned out to be rather nice actually. He was still like my older brother, but now he kept me on track with everything. It was nice to have him there all the time. Lorry would come to visit us almost every weekend. She was so worried when she had found out about me being Shade. I think I fell asleep because her rant was so long. She eventually gave in and just told me to be careful and I promised her that I would be. All and all I was happy.

Today was a football game the Casper High Ravens verses their main rivals this season the K2 Cardinals and almost the entire town was there. I didn't like football and neither did Alex, but we had to be there to support the school, and Sam and Tucker were going to be there, so it was ok. They were going to get to meet Alex for the first time anyway. I found Sam and Tucker on one of the top rows of bleachers.

"Hey guys!" I called. They smiled.

"Hey Danny, Hey Alex!" they called back.

"Come on over, we saved you some seats." Tucker said patting the open spaces next to him. I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I took the seat and Alex sat next to me. "Here we go" I groaned. Alex chuckeled next to me.

"Ya never know Danny, something interesting might happen." Alex said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, and maybe Dmitri will suddenly decide he loves me." I replied sarcastically. Alex burst out into laughter. Once he had calmed down we settled in for what was sure to be a very boring next few hours.

(Line Break)

Casper High was winning halfway through the game. It looked like they might be able to win, that is until Skulker and Technus exploded onto the field. I groaned, not these guys again. I asked Alex to cover for me and slipped away to turn into Shade. I flew out to meet Technus and Skulker taking out my phone and quickly typing something in.

"What do you guys want now? I was just starting to relax." The voice said well I glared at them. They grinned.

"We are going to find out who is under that hood." Technus said "We are tired of sick of getting beaten by a nameless twerp! So I, Tecuns, master of all things electronic and bleeping . . ." I tuned out the rest of his self-serving speech but started to get nervous. If they found out who I was I was doomed! If they got my hood off I would be ok though, I thought so at least. Just having White hair wouldn't cause everyone to say I was Phantom. The Red eyes and Fangs would help to make sure of that. I would just have to make sure that I did not get knocked unconscious because well I was able to stay in Ghost form well unconscious now it would cause my fangs to go away and reveal my signature green eyes. I also had to make sure that none of the cloths that hid my Phantom outfit were not blown off, because if they went away there was no way to say I wasn't Phantom. If everyone found out I didn't know whether they would be able to trust me again. How was I going to be able to explain why I hadn't come back as Phantom again? I hid my fear by giving a grin and typing quickly again.

"I would like to see you try." The voice said. Skulker grinned, not the usual grin though, it was unnerving.

"You'll be eating those words soon Whelp!" he said and charged at me. I put my phone away and dodged, but Technus was already there and hit me on the side, sending me crashing into the goal post, hard. My head was ringing.

"Ouch." I grumbled, but got up quickly and dodged another attack by Technus. Skulker however was there and got me in a net. _DAM IT!_ They had planned this whole thing out! When had they become so smart? I tried to go intangible through the net, nothing_. Dang it!_ Tuchnus and Skulker were laughing. Skulker came towards me with his ecto-blade glowing. I quickly dispelled as much of my ecto energy as I could to destroy the net. It worked, I was free, but Skulker's blade was still moving towards me . . . it was on some kind of wire! I ducked to the left a little too late and it nailed my left arm.

"GAH!" I yelled and grabbed my arm. It didn't look too deep, but I was bleeding a lot of ectoplasm. I held it tight to stop the bleeding quickly. It would heal in a few minutes anyway. The sleeve on the shirt however was ruined, showing some of my Phantom outfit from under it, luckily it wasn't anything that would immediately make people think I was Phantom, but it would make them wonder what I was wearing under the rest of my cloths_. I have no luck today!_ I glared at Skulker. They had really thought this through.

"Ha! Impressive, Whelp." Skulker said.

"But can you dodge this!" Technus yelled, throwing something at me. I dodged to the left, but whatever it was followed me. I took off into the air. Skulker was already there. I dodged him but ended up crashing right into the thing that was chasing me. I screamed. Whatever it was had wrapped around me and sent a ton of electricity through me. I had to force myself not to pass out. I had enough sense to make sure that my fangs were still out, but other than that I was unmoving. I heard Skulker laugh.

"We've got you now Whelp." Skulker said. I felt him lift up my chin. I opened my eyes enough to send him a faint glare. He was grinning evilly. He took my hood and yanked it back, along with me head. In my semiconscious state I couldn't help thinking that I was going to get whiplash from all this. I felt my hood fall off and the clip that held my bangs in loosen, pulling on my hair, I faintly realized that it had hurt. Everything was quiet. I slowly started to come back to full consciousness. I heard what Skulker and Technus were saying.

"Do you recognize him?"

"Nope, never seen him before." They were trying to figure out who I was. I could almost sigh with relief that they did not recognize me. Skulker came back over and released my bangs from the clip that was still holding them back, they fell over my eyes.

"Wait a second!" Technus yelled "He could be Phantoms twin!" _F*%K!_ I tried to open my eyes, but they were still too heavy. I tried to say sometimes, but all that came out was a groan_. Dam it! That shock must have messed with my nervous system!_

"You're right." Skulker said. "Without the Fangs and Red eyes he and Phantom would look the same!"

"Maybe he is Phantom's twin!" Technus said. Skulker hit him in the head.

"No you moron! Phantom didn't have a twin!" Skulker said. I was finally able to open my eyes; just enough to see what was going on.

"Then who is he?" Technus said. Skulker went over to look me over. Then his eyes lit up.

"He's wearing something under this outfit . . . and, its black and white." Skulker said. _FML_. "Maybe he is Phantom!" That woke me up. My vision cleared and I glared at them. I had to figure out a way to get out of this mess! Skulkers grin had become rather scary.

"Oh look he's awake!" Technus said. "How are we gonna find out if he's Phantom?" Skulker grinned evilly.

"Only one way to find out." He took out his ecto-blade again and held I very threateningly. "Cut the other suit off him." Dam it! What was I going to do? I suppressed a sigh. Everyone was going no find out anyway and there was only one way I could get out of this thing that was holding me. Before Skulker could start cutting and Technus could zap me again I closed my eyes and phased through all of the disguise cloths since they were what the contraption was touching. I fell through to the ground and landed on my feet, standing only in my new Phantom outfit. I let my fangs go back into hiding and opened my eyes, which were now back to their signature neon green. Technus and Skulker where frozen in obvious shock, along with the rest of the people watching. I glared at Skulker and Technus and finally used my voice in ghost form for the first time in 3 months.

"Miss me?" I said, shooting off the ground and sending and ecto-beam into both of them. I took out the thermos and quickly sucked Technus into it.

"Ha! So it was you Whelp! Now I can finally get your pelt!" Skulker yelled triumphantly. I gave him my usual look of "you're insane".

"Ya. . . . that's still gross." I said dodging another attack from him. I turned invisible and quickly punched through his armor then sucked him into the thermos. But he got a shot out before he was fully in which sent me into the ground making yet another lovely crater. "Ow." I groaned as I got out of the crater. "I really have absolutely no luck today." I crawled out of the crater and stumbled back up to my feet. I had used way too much energy when getting out of that net and was exhausted from being shocked by that contraption.

"Phantom." Someone whispered. _Oh Shit._ I was surrounded, not by ghosts, but by people, the people of Amity Park.

"Phantom! Phantom what happened? Why did you disappear? Why were you disguised as Shade?" I suddenly felt incredibly guilty and even more exhausted. Like really exhausted . . . my vision was starting to blur. I staggered forward slightly and held my head. Everyone's voices were blurring together. My head felt like it was going to explode. Finally, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger of doom! XD HAHA! Don't worry though, you will have the next chapter within the next 2 weeks, it's now mandatory lol :) *le Gasp* everyone now knows he's Phantom! And he passed out! LET THE DRAMA BEGIN! Mawhahahahaha! XD I had something else to way but I can't remember so Enjoy, And REVIEW!<strong>

**~PhantomAerrow Out!**

**Date: 2/20/2012  
><strong>


	16. Things Just Got Complicated

**Phantom Vampire**

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

_**Anonymous Reviews Now Accepted!**_

**Authors Note's: Will be at END of this chapter since the Author knows she WILL be murdered if she should postpone this chapter any longer xP**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies: At END of chapter.**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Things Just Got A Whole Lot More Complicated<br>**

**Alex's POV:**

_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!_ "Of ALL the things that could have happened, He just HAD to pass out?" I cursed under my breath. I had no time to be cursing and yelling right now though, I had to get Danny out of there. I got up and, using my Vampire speed, ran over, grabbed Danny off the ground, and ran back to the house. Luckily, no one saw me and I made a clean getaway with Danny. He was going to have SO much explaining to do to so many people, heck to the WHOLE city of Amity Park . . . I did NOT envy the guy. When I got home, to my utter horror, Lorry was waiting there for us.

"ALEXANDER OSTREOV!" was the first thing she yelled to me when we got there. This was Bad, VERY bad; when Lorry was angry BAD things happened. . . _Shit_.

"Ah Lorry hey! Uh . . . I can explain?" I stuttered out sheepishly. She Growled. She actually GROWLED . . . _I'm Goanna DIE_. "U-uh L-lorry hold on a second! Let me get Danny settled THEN you can rip into me ok?"

With that she finally noticed the exhausted unconscious form of Danny Phantom in my arms and her eyes went a bit softer. I relaxed just a bit at seeing that, at least she was not going to kill me right here and now. She would be more worried about making sure Danny was ok. She nodded. "Fine, but once we make sure he is fine you and me have to have a LOGN talk." She gave me a pointed glare that made me flinch. This was so NOT my day. I sighed and nodded.

"I know." She nodded and headed up the stairs with me to Danny's bedroom. I carefully placed him on the bed and then let Lorry do her thing, checking him over head to toe. I watched a bit anxiously, thinking up the best way to explain this all to Lorry while I waited. . . . I couldn't come up with anything very good . . . I sighed, this was going to be a long, long day.

"He appears to be exhausted, physically. Some burns and cuts, should be easy enough to treat, he should be completely healed in a few hours at the most." Lorry said, finishing her check over of Danny.

I sighed in relief. "Good. When do you think he will wake up?" I asked.

"I do not know, he needs to regain his strength, I do not think he will be up until tomorrow morning at the earliest. Then again Danny has surprised us many times, he could be up earlier, we should keep an eye one him to see when he does so we can explain things to him, have to make sure that he does not go to school in the morning."

I nodded. "I'll keep any eye on him." Suddenly Lorry gave me that pointed look again; I flinched, so much for being able to stall her from ripping into me.

"Alex. You AND Danny have a lot of explaining to do, but since Danny is outta commission right now, I am going to start with you." She said with a rather scary looking smile. I paled and gulped. "so, start explaining."

"U-uh . . . what do you want to know?" I stuttered out nervously.

"Why don't you start with WHY you let Danny go out as Shade and be the very public hero again when you KNOW that you are supposed to be laying low here so that Olaf cannot find you?" She asked, though it was almost yelling by the end. I paled a bit more, Lorry's anger was something that one learned to avoid if one valued their life, and yet somehow I had managed to get myself on the end of that anger, yet again. FML.

"Uh . . . well Danny wanted it Lorry .. . it was very important to him. .. ." I began before being cut off by and angry Lorry.

"Important to him? More important than his life? His freedom?" she yelled, outraged.

"Yes Lorry! More important then that!" I barked back, getting my confidence back, I was getting angry that she seemed to not be able to get things from Danny's point of view. "Think Lorry! He was Danny Phantom from the time he was 14 years old! He spent most of his time protecting this city and the people in it, the place he loves, his Home! Remember how devastated he was when he knew he would not be able to come back? It wasn't just because of his family and friends! It was also because he was worried about WHO was going to protect the city and its people from all the ghosts; and now that we are back here in this city you expect him to just sit back, seeing that the city NEEDS a hero again, and do nothing?" I was glaring at Lorry by now and yelling. "I did the BEST that I could to try and keep his identity as Danny Phantom a secret you know! We made this Shade identity! He was doing very well as Shade too! He was HAPPY about all this too! It's been months and only NOW he was revealed! He KNEW this was a risk Lorry! It was a risk that he did not want to take, getting revealed, but it was a risk he was WILLING to take to protect the town! Can't you GET that? I KNOW everything might be messed up now and that things just got a LOT more complicated than they already were, and it was already very complicated, however, we are just going to have to SUCK IT UP and deal with it to help Danny get thought all this!" I finished my, by now rant, still glaring at Lorry and panting a bit. Lorry blinked . . . processing all this.

She sighed. "I suppose that I should have foreseen this . . . however I would have hoped that . . . he could live just as a normal teen and not take this upon himself again. You DO know how hard it is going to be now that he has been revealed correct? . . . And we are just going to have to hope that Olaf does not find out about this and figure out that Danny is the one he is looking for."

It was my turn to sigh. "Yes Lorry, I know. As I said though, we are just going to have to deal with it and help Danny through everything as best we can. Remember, he has friends here that know WHO Danny Phantom was as a human, and they are going to be asking a lot of questions and probably be very angry as well. Then there is the rest of the city; they are also going to want to know WHY Phantom disappeared for so long and then came back with a different identity. . ." I trailed off, getting lost in my own thoughts.

"Yes . . . well, we'll be here the whole time helping him though as best we can." Lorry said with a smile. "The friends are something that he is going to have to unfortunately deal with on his own. However, the town . . . I can see if I can think of some things for him to tell them so that they will not perhaps hate him."

I smiled. "Thank you Lorry. I am sure that he will appreciate that a lot." I looked at the sleeping form of Danny again, who had finally reverted back to his Human form. He looked to be sleeping peacefully. Good, he was going to need all the rest that he could get. Things were about to get very, very complicated . . . _ I don't envy you kid . . . Good Luck._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok everyone! Look a chapter! After 8 Bleeping months! I have FINALLY gotten over my writes block and written a chapter! As usual Read and Review :3<strong>

**And as usual I apologize for any Spelling and Grammar mistakes there are in here XP**

**OK now for the things that I skipped in the beginning of this chapter XP**

_**Authors Notes**_**: *Says "Sorry" 10 BILLION times* SORRY! *SHOT***

**Yeah I deserve EVERY shot that you give me XP But let me talk THEN you can murder me ok? O_O *HIDING in BOMB shelter now from the Angry MOB outside* Uh anyway O_O**

**Sorry that this chapter is short first off, but HEY it's a chapter so that's good right? :3**

**Second, as for WHY I have not been on for 8 months and all, I had NASTY writers block AND School was SO getting in the way XP I have tried to write this chapter out like 10 different times XP But THIS it the FIRST time that I have actually been able to write out the whole chapter XP and I FINALLY have the ideas flowing around in my head again! SO you can expect another chapter soon enough I hope, since I already have the next one mostly planned out. :)**

**And as for the promise that this would be updated every 2 weeks . . . uh just disregard any more comments I make like that as I am NOT the most trustworthy person when it comes to things like that, as I was SURE you have figured out by now XP then again I DO try and keep my promises, and I WOULD have, if as I said the writer's Block did NTO come up and I had more time to write it XP And again MEGA sorry for promising that and then making you all wait 8 months! :( **

**Forgive me? :(**

***SHOT* X_X . . . Sorry X_X *SHOT again***

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will TRY and make the next one longer!**

***SHOT yet again***

_**Review Replies**_**:**

**Oh boy, MAJIOR problem with waiting SO long before updating, TONS of reviews to reply to XP Oh well, here we go XD Oh and first off, a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who review this chapter and Reviewed even after a few months of no activity and to everyone who sent me the PMs and all! I really appreciate them, it lets me know that people DO still care about this story and give me the motivation to want to continue to work on it!**

_**jeanette9a**_**: Indeed~ ^^**

_**xBlue-Rosex**_**: Hello :) and I in NO way take anything you have said as an offence! I actually REALLY appreciate it! I LOVE critics like this! It helps me to improve in my writing :) and I will take what you have said to heart and see what I can do to describe things more. Thank you VERY much for the Review :3 and HAHA Glad to hear that you think it has potential! ^^ Hope that you enjoyed reading the rest of the story!**

_**JapaneseClute**_**: Haha glad to hear you like it XD I DID sorry it took so long! _O haha well he did NOT WANT to reveal himself XD but glad to hear that you like the way he was revealed XD**

_**4evermediatorlover2010**_**: HAHA Sorry about that XD Thanks glad to hear that it was worth the wait :) HAHA those are coming up in the next few chapters, don't worry XD**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes**_**: ROFL XD your reviews are always a joy to read XD**

_**The Cutters Pain Ann.Z**_**: SORRY! SORRY! Uh . . because cliffhangers build suspense and make people want to know what happens next and thus continue reading? :) Sorry XD**

_**0-MagicMelody-0**_**: Sorry XD Sorry sorry! XD Uh . .. yeah . . . sorry about not keeping up to that promise . .. *Sweatdrop* Haha well maybe you can ask her to do that or something? :) Worked on it XD hope that you liked it :)**

_**Queen NekoChan**_**: GAH X_X DAMMED TYPO! X_X I DID Fix it though so no worry evil typo, thank you for catching that one XP**

_**DPfruitloop**_**: Sorry! XD uh . . . I did . . . it was so late though :(**

_**Aka-sama**_**: HACK! O.O . . . Uh . . . hope this chapter helped and you got your sanity back man! O.O . . . XD**

_**VampireFrootloopsRule**_**: UH, Sorry? O.O Uh . . . . Ut oh then . . O_O *HIDES* Glad you liked the chapter :) yeah XP Sorry about that, but as I have said before, I am not the best with action sense, sorry XP haha ok then XD as I said glad you liked it :)**

_**DFDP14**_**: SORRY I made you wait so long! :( Glad you liked it though :)**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: ROFL XD Yeah I don't HATE Danny over here, I just enjoy making his life VERY VERY hard XD and Aww thanks Glad you think I'm a good writer :3 Gives me the confidence to continue writing :3 **

**Lorry: Sweet! Yes lets go! XD**

**Alex: WHAT!? O_O Why me!? .**

**Lorry: Payback~ *evil giggle***

**Alex: FML -.-**

**Me and Danny: *ROFL XD***

_**ChristinCC**_**: Gah! Sorry! O.O Haha thanks a bunch :)**

_**Phanfan925**_**: ROFL XD Glad you are so happy XD And yeah things start to really speed up and get going now after this :) and SORYR for not updating for so long! :(**

_**Sopf of the Fallen**_**: Haha~ XD Glad you think so~ XD Hmm . . . not so exciting really I guess XP Up things are starting to speed up and get more complicated and everything :)**

_**TheNinjaKitty13**_**: I did! Sorry about it being after 8 months though! :(**

_**Caity-phantom**_**: Oh good to hear :) Glad that you like it! ROFL XD I DON'T think he aggress with you there about being Lucky, but I think I do a bit, would be cool :3 Glad you think so though XD LOL no she was there at the top of the chapter, look again and you will see :)**

_**Phantom's-Apprentice96**_**: EEP! O_O *HIDES* SORRY! I had MEGA writers Block and was Busy during the last school year XP SORRY! :(**

_**I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY**_**: Glad you like it :) and Sorry! :(**

_**Emo**_**: Uh . .. sorry? O_o**

_**Blackbluepurple2**_**: haha glad you like it :) Sorry for not updating for so long! :(**

_**YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR**_**: Thanks :) Glad you like it :)**

_**alicia717**_**: SORRY! _O**

_**Lizzhugsturtles**_**: Haha glad you think so :) Sorry for not updating for so long! :(**

_**EmoPyromaniac**_**: SORRY! _O**

_**Pokemon Connoisseur Lucario**_**: SORR SORRY SORRY! _O . .. Glad you like it so far though :)**

_**Guest**_**: SORRY for the long wait :(**

_**foreverphantom014**_**: Sorry for taking so long to update! :(**

_**ichigo-lover-1412**_**: Haha yep the know XD and being continued right now No worries :)**

_**parisphantom**_**: SORRY! SORRY! REALLY SORRY! I have updated now so hope that you are still goanna stay with me even though it has been 8 months! Again SORRY! :(**

_**RandomFAN**_**: Ok, sorry about taking so long to updated! Happy to hear that you still think it is good and all and still want to read more :) Hope that you enjoyed this latest chapter :)**

_**Kitsune-242**_**: SORRY! HAHA all reactions are coming up soon don't worry! :)**

_**ParisPhantom**_**: Glad to know you like it so much! Sorry about not updating for so long! :(**

_**ParisPhantom**_**: SORRY! And because of the writer's block I had No ideas and was mega busy with school SORRY! :(**

_**AngieTheLuxray**_**: NOPE! I AM Continuing! Just took me forever to actually come up with the next chapter! SORRY!**

_**ParisPhantom**_**: WOW this is like what the 4****th**** time I have replied to you here? O.o VERY verbal and flamboyant you are O.O and for the reasons I stated in the earlier reply! SORRY! O_O**

_**Snakeofdreams**_**: Good to know, thanks! ^^**

**Holey CRAP that was a LOT of reviews to reply to! XP Anyway next chapter coming soon! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please Review!**


	17. Houston, We Have a Problem

**Phantom Vampire**

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

_**Anonymous Reviews Now Accepted!**_

**Authors Note's: SORRY everyone for the long wait! But hey only 4 Months this time right? ^^; *Shot* X_X Ok I deserved that X_O SORRY everyone! Anyway I DID get this one out and considering that I have FINIALS this week be HAPPY I was able to get this one out! I tell ya procrastinating from doing a long essay really turns out productive for making this Fanfiction LOL XP XD I AM working on Chapter 18 right now too so that will be Up SOON hopefully! THANK YOU to everyone who Reviewed this story! Your Reviews really are wonderful and they SO help to give me the motivation o continue writing this story! Anyway I don't wanna Waist any time here and just let you guys get to the Chapter so, REVIEW PLEASE and ENJOY!**

**Also a while ago I redrew the Danny and Phantom guys for this story, check out my Profile to see the Link to there and check that out if you want too.**

**PS. Hope you guys all had a GREAT Holliday season! And to Anyone Stuck in this Snowstorm over here in the East Coast of the US, GODO LUCK, and trust me I feel your pain, we got 3feet over where I am XP SOO much snow XP**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

**Review Replies:**

** I really need to start posting sooner, SO many reviews OI XP XD Oh well Onwards to battle! XD**

_**Phantom's-Apprentice96**_**: EH heh heh heh ^^;;; *Sweatdrop* Sorry ^^;; Oh o.o Sorry about that dude O. Glad you were happy to see this get updated though XD and Sorry for ANOTHER long wait ^^;**

_**ThePurpleSuperCow**_**: Thanks :) Eh heh Sorry! Life gets in the way of writing ^^;**

**Alex: O_O; Ya Know that does NOT make me feel any better right? O_O;**

**Danny Lorry and Me: XD**

**Danny: that's what ya get for being Sweet~ XD**

**Alex: =.= I'll hurt you =.=**

**Danny: SURE you will~ XD**

**Alex: =.= Mah =.=**

**Me and Lorry: *LOL XD***

**And Agreed about the Writers Block XP Luckily it appears to HAVE Died, I just need to start writing more and not be so busy and then lazy to write XP **

_**LettersFromASilentAngel**_**: Aww thanks :3 Glad you think so :3 And Sorry for the long wait for an update! ^^;**

_**ChristinCC**_**: Thanks :) Guess it might have been a bit of a filler but eh whatever XP and SORRY about the wait!**

_**Midnight**_**: Sorry ^^; Thanks a Bunch Glad you like it :)**

_**Sopf of the Fallen**_**: Yeah sorry about the shortness XP But glad you think it was good :) yeah Writers Block SUCKS man XP But it's over with now so YAY XD Just need to find the time to write this is my problem now XP And SORRY about the wait again ^^;**

_**Maltese**_**: Yeha Sorry about that XD ^^; Yeah XP Well he did change his eye color too remember, they were red as Shade but still not the best change there Danny XP but we ALL knew he was going to eventually be found out in order for this story to move along so XD LOL Yes, Exactly XD**

_**Cursser**_**: Uh . . . Hello O.o Ur … Hope that it is worth the read in the end O.o**

_**Guest**_**: Thanks a Bunch Man :) and NO offence taken I DO admit that I do shorter chapters but yeah XP I do my best XP Glad you like the story ^^**

_**I-AM-THE-LOVE-MONKEY**_**: haha yes I Updated XD Glad you are happy and liked the chapter :3 Sorry for the Wait man! :(**

_**xXIWillRuleTheWorldXx**_**: haha yeah finally XD Sorry about the wait there XP yeah it is a BEECH man =.= XP Glad you liked it :) and yeah soryr that was a short one XP this one is longer though so :) HAAH No I'm alive and well enough XD Don't worry I do NTO plan to die until this FF is finished XD**

_**Phanfan925**_**: hahah yeah I did XD LOL Ok that makes me feel a bit better there XD Glad you liked the chapter :) HAHA yeah more action is going to start happening now that he has been revealed and everything XD Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter too .O LOL yeah those reactions are going to be . . . Interesting XDD **

_**Cursser**_**: LOL yeup XD and Uh Ok then O.e**

_**Cursser**_**: Hmm maybe, but that's not really Danny ay know? *shrugs* Whatever XP LOL I shall XD**

_**DannyPhantomluver2**_**: Yeah I Guess it is in a way XP**

_**Crusser**_**: LOL I stay Up really late with everyone else asleep a lot too so join the night owl club there XD Ok :) Still worry about the wait though XP Thanks man Glad you like it :) LOL yeah I Know But I Always type it as Dam IDK why XP and that is NOT caught by Spell check so yeah, Annoying that XP LOL XD Yush GO emo people XD Ok Good to know :) I will look for that then and know it's you :) LOL I shall XD and Ok good to know XD**

_**DannyPhantomluver2**_**: Coming Coming XD Sorry about the wait XP**

_**JuneIsAMonth18**_**: Sorry about the wait!**

_**foreverphantom014**_**: LOL yeah XD LOL You're welcome XD Thank YOU for reading it :3 NO Don't Die XD and SORRY about this again long update time .O**

_**TheNinjaKitty13**_**: haha yeah finally XD Sorry for the AGAIN long wait for the update .O and Glad you like it :3**

_**Ambar576**_**: Glad you like it :3 haha yeah Poor Danny XD Oh really? O.o Thanks GLAD you like it ^^ I was worried that I would not be able to describe that part well enough Glad to hear that it was good enough :3 and I WISH I could make an animation of that part man XP Might try and do that sometime maybe IDK XP I shall continue and am continuing don't worry :) and Its fine about the spelling and grammar dude :)**

_**HalfafanD**_**: Updating Updating Updating XD**

**ParisPhantom: LOL Its ok I didn't mind XD Just means that you really like the story glad to see that someone likes it that much :) and Don't worry I NEVER intend to drop this story, Slow on updates maybe, DROPING it, NEVER :)**

_**Alicia717**_**: Haha Yes XD I try to reply to all my reviewers XD Thanks Glad you liked it :) Yeah sorry about that XP Yes Writers Block SUCK man . Thanks :) Sorry for the again long wait .O**

_**Guest**_**: Sure I will do that :)**

_**Royalfuschia**_**: LOL Posting more right now XD Sorry for the wait XP and LOL Thanks a Bunch XD**

_**AngieTheLuxray**_**: Yeup I did :)**

**WOW that was a LOT OI XP Oh well my fault that for not posting for so long XP THANK YOU everyone for your Reviews! I really appreciate them! :)**

**Without ANY further Ado, Here es le Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Houston, We Have a Problem.<strong>

**Danny's POV:**

I groaned. _What Hit me THIS time?_ Everything hurt, though I could tell it was healing, it was still sore.

"Danny?" I heard someone say on the other side of the bed. _Who? Alex? . . . no . . . not Alex . . . Lorry!? Oh Shit!_ I finally remembered what had happened to land me in the bed this time. _Ah Shit she's gonna END me! _I Bolted into a sitting position on the bed and whipped my head around to look at her with wide eyes, ignoring the painful protests from my sore and stiff body.

"Lorry!" I said in surprise and with a slight edge of nervousness. She raised an eyebrow a bit at hearing that, but smiled warmly nonetheless.

"Welcome awake Danny." She said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I blinked, was I somehow in a parallel universe where Lorry did NOT get angry bout this whole Shade thing? I guess my expression showed my confusion because she answered my unspoken question right then. "Alex and I already talked, he explained everything and we agreed that hassling you about it is not going to get us anywhere. Right now we need to worry about dealing with this problem that has arisen, not playing the yelling and blame game." I blinked, nodded, and relaxed exponentially. _Note to Self: THANK ALEX later! _Guy had saved my ass!

"Uh . . . great ." was my intelligent response. Lorry Chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with some concern in her voice and look.

"Uh . . . I actually feel pretty good . . . sore and a bit stiff but . . . other then that pretty good." I said with a weak smile. I was still trying to recover from the freak out attack I had had before about Lorry being here and everything. I knew I seemed to be forgetting something very important that I SHOULD be worrying about and or freaking out about, but I couldn't seem to remember it . . . what was it? My Brow furrowed as I tried to remember_. Come on Brain WORK I Know you're in there somewhere!_

"Good to hear, you rest up now ok? You have a lot to do when you feel up to it again." Lorry broke me outta my thoughts. I Blinked and looked at her again.

"Uh what about school?" I dumbly asked. I was so running on half a working brain right now, it was embarrassing.

"Oh You're not going until you talk to everyone, your friend that knew you were Danny Phantom, otherwise there might be a seen at the school, and that is the LAST thing we need right now." She said shaking her head. THERE'S what I should be freaking out about! . . . My eyes got HUGE as that finally dawned on me and my brain shot back into action, on overdrive.

"GAH! Sam and Tucker are gonna KILL me . . . and it THEY don't Valerie SURE Will! They're gonna end me!" I freaked and tangled my hand in either side of my hair. WHAT was I going to do!? What was I going to say!? Should I just out and out tell them everything that happened or should I try and lie!? What was best? Protecting them by lying but also hurting them more?

"Easy Danny! Calm down You'll figure out what to do." Lorry said in a calming voice as she rubbed my shoulder reassuringly. I Looked at her franticly.

"Figure out what to do!? Lorry WHAT can I do!? If I tell them I put them in MORE danger and if I Lie to them I'm just going to hurt them more! This is a LOSE LOSE Situation!" I all but yelled back desperately looking to her or ANYWHERE for the answer to my problems. She just smiled gently and cupped my cheek with one of her hands and looked right into my eyes, that caused me to pause my freak-out.

"You'll figure something out Danny, You're a Bright boy. I'm sure whatever you chose; it will be the right choice." There was utter confidence in me and my decisions in her voice and total trust in me. Did she really trust me that much? I just think that I would be able to do everything "right"? . . . Yes, she did. I felt my body relax and my eyes and face soften as I looked back at her.

"Thanks Lor." I whispered before looking down at the floor, still a bit lost. Lorry patted my cheek gently causing me to look up a bit at her again.

"You'll do fine. Stay here and rest, I will bring up Lunch soon, and Don't worry about the Town, I am already working on what you can say to them, leave that to me." She smiled at me a bit more before getting up and heading out the door, closing it behind her to give me the privacy I so desperately needed right now.

"Thanks." I said quietly as she left, my eyes having Widened to the size of saucers at the reminder that I will also have to explain everything to the WHOLE Town of Amity Park_. Shit._ I trusted Lorry though to figure out something there, so I was going to leave that alone for now, otherwise I was seriously going to go into a panic attack. I Took a Deep breath. _One thing at a time. ONE thing at a time._ I sighed and plopped down onto the bed and quickly checked the clock. 1:12PM. Before I got onto the difficult subject of dealing with HOW and WHAT to say to my friends, I briefly thought of how much Lorry had become like a Mother to me . . . here though, with everything happening and in Amity Park, that only made me miss my real mother even more. I quickly shook of that train of thought again, not wanting to go into that territory.

I groans and rolled over on the bed to be more in the middle of it on my back and brought my hands to cover my face. _What a Mess_. I could almost feel my whole world that I had crafted here with Lorry and Alex starting to crumble. I sighed again. Best attack the issue at hand and not procrastinate so much about it, it was not going to go away after all. I decided to worry about Val later. She didn't know that I, Danny Fenton, was Danny Phantom, she had only become a Friend of Danny Phantom after helping me rescue Danni and she found out about Vlad. _VLAD! SHIT!_ Because of this he would now ALSO know I was back, and knowing him and his obsession with me, this was going to bring NOTHING Good! I groaned again. My problems just KEPT Piling up! _FML! OK Ok! Prioritized Danny, FIRST Tucker and Sam, THEN Val, THEN the Town, THEN Vlad Oh and the REST of the Ghosts not that I really have to explain myself to THEM but, ugh. Oh AND there is Jazz to worry about too! Ugh that one is going to SUCK SO MCUH! But thankfully she is away at collage so I can postpone that for a bit . . . Something like that, Sam and Tuck first for sure though._

I regained my already very slippery bearings and put myself back on the right track. Sam and Tucker. . . . They were going to kill me. Ok well we ALL know that. But Just had to say it again. Ugh, this was going to suck so much it was not even funny! I Rolled over to put my head in my pillow and think everything over. I was going to be here for a while.

An Hour later I was still in the same position when Lorry came in with the food. "Danny? Are you awake?" came her soft voice as she opened the door quietly. I groaned the affirmative. She walked in and put the tray of flood on my nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroked my hair. "How are you doing?" she asked gently.

"How do You think!?" came my biting but muffled reply through the pillow. She simply chuckled softly and continued to stroke my hair. Despite how annoyed I was right now, that calmed me a bit and I sighed. "Sorry Lor, just . . . Ugh IDK what do to." I said turning my head so I could look at her a bit and my voice could be heard better. She smiled at me gently and reassuringly.

"Don't worry Danny, You'll figure it out. But Might I suggest instead of just thinking about this from the Point of View of what it could cause for them, think about them, their personalities and your experiences with them before this, and using that try and think what THEY would want you to do?" I blinked. She was right, I had only been thinking of the problems it would or might cause for them, not what they would want. I smiled ever so lightly and nodded a bit at her.

"Thanks Lorry." I said quietly. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Eat your food. If you need me I'm just downstairs." She said before getting up again and heading out the door, closing it behind her again. I sighed and pulled myself up into a sitting position and grabbed the tray and pulled it in front of me so I could eat. I smiled. Lor had made my Favorite. Thanks Lor. I saw there was blood in the cup as usual, and sighed. Sometimes I hated the reminders that everything was not still the same. I had already come to the decision, after hearing what Lorry had said, that I was going to tell Tuck and Same everything, they deserved to know the truth and would WANT to know it too. This was going to be hard to explain though. _Oh boy_. I had learned from Alex that if you have to tell someone the best policy is SHOW first explain later. Since for some reason when you just TELL someone that you're a Vampire before showing them proof, they TEND to think that you are totally insane. I snorted. _No, REALLY?_ _Go figure_. I sighed again and shook my head. I would deal with all that later, after I ate. For now, to enjoy the goodness that is Lorry's cooking! I grinned and set to the food.

* * *

><p><strong>And That's All for THIS Chapter folks! :) I AM trying to get out ANOTHER chapter today though so We shall see if I can do that XD wanted to make a really long chapter for you guys, but I'm not very good a LONG chapters, so I am going to try and post a Lot of chapters, that's like a long chapters so XD Hope you guys like this one and again SORRY for the LONG wait XP Least its' not 8 months this time though right? XP Anyway I like the sweet interactions between Lorry and Danny here XD :3 Finally got some time to show some more of their relationship here so happy about that ^^ And little Spoiler, YUSH NEXT time Danny WILL Tell Same and Tucker! Stay Tuned! And as Usual Sorry for Any Spelling and Grammar Mistakes!<strong>

**Please Review! :3**

**PhantomAerrow Out!~**

**Date: 2/12/13**


	18. Explinations

**Phantom Vampire**

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though :) and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

_**Anonymous Reviews Now Accepted!**_

**Authors Note's: Excuse any OCCness here with everything, but everyone is all overwhelmed with emotion and everything so yeah they are not exactly in character, anyway they have been changed a bit as well with everything that has happened to them over the past year or so XP**

**And SORRY for the wait and everything! I already said in the AN before that this may be changed late down the road if I decide to change how I want the story to go but I figure it's better to post something then to keep stalling and not posting xP**

**I am gonna stop talking now because if I do someone is literally going to kill me I am sure ^.^;; I will make another DOC Later with the Review replies to Chap 17, AFTER this is posted, sure that will make people happier, and the Review replies take me a LONG time so this will make it quicker for me to posting chapters after they have been written as well.**

**Again, SORRY! And I LOVE you ALL that still like this story and follow it and Review! *hugs***

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this! Enjoy the Chapter!**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Explanations<strong>

**Danny's POV:**

I Felt like someone was grabbing my heart and Squeezing. Sam and Tucker were coming over … they would be here in soon, VERY soon. I was, to put things lightly, freaking out. Here I was, sitting in the livingroom of my house with Lorry and Alex, waiting for my best friends, who thought, until a few days ago, that I was DEAD, to come over so could explain everything to them …. _Awww SHIT, hey reality, how ya been? _… I felt faint.

I jumped a bit when Lorry put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I Looked at her, all my emotions showing in my eyes. I found that I was even shaking a bit physically as well. I was met with a Warm smile and reassuring squeeze from the hand on my shoulder. I gave a weak smile back, while I was still nervous as all hell, knowing that Lorry and Alex were there for me, even with all the shit that was going down, was something that made me feel like I might just be able to survive this … maybe.

I Yelped and almost jumped outta my skin when there was a Loud knock on the door. I shakily got up but Alex put a hand on my shoulder and got up himself. I saw from his look, he thought it was better if he answered the door … I agreed with him, but stayed standing. Lorry went into the kitchen quickly to check on the food. I stood there trying to not shake. I was failing. I glanced over to watch Alex open the door and found myself clinging to my half-jacket, it had been my security blanket since I got it, and that had not changed even with everything that had happened.

Alex opened the door, revealing the very conflicted looking faces of Tucker and Sam. Both of them looked, from a glance, wary, confused, and fiercely angry. Alex quietly invited them in and told them I was in the living room, before closing the door behind them and retreating to another room, to give us all privacy. Lorry and He had both agreed that they wanted to be in the house incase anything happened, but that I should be allowed to talk to them in private.

I gulped. They stared, obvious shock and incomprehension on their faces, like they were looking at a ghost, someone who they thought had been dead, was standing right in front of them. Honestly, they looked just how one would expect one to look in this kind of situation.

I managed to make myself look up at their faces fully, instead of at the ground. Sam looked as beautiful as ever, and Tuck looked the same as ever. I tried to make myself calm down and remove the nervous quiver from my voice as I forced myself to say something before they finally recovered from their shock. "Hey guys…." was my weak greeting, accompanied by an equally pathetic wave.

Suddenly it was as if I had opened the flood gates. I saw the shock and everything suddenly retreat from their faces, replaced with pure unhindered anger and hurt. Then, I saw the fist a second before it connected with my jaw, sending me stumbling to the side and eventually into the couch and onto it. I blinked and stared up rather shocked at the person whom gave me such a violent hello. Not that it had been that unexpected, honestly.

Sam glared back at me with a icy, hateful glare, capable of turning a raging volcano into a frozen mountain in 2 seconds flat. I gulped, this time in fear for my life. It took me a few seconds to recover my wits and see the other emotions that raged within her tormented eyes: pain and betrayal. I could see the moisture building in her eyes, the beginning of tears. I winced. The worst feeling in the world hit me. Absolute knowledge that all of the pain and betrayal that she was feeling right now, and all the pain caused to her when she thought I was dead all this time, was almost completely my fault.

"How could you!?" her enraged yet cracked, on the brink of tears, yell met my ears like a cannon blast. If my heart had felt heavy before, it felt like the world was hanging from it now. I winced and looked down and bit my lip, faintly tasting some blood on my lip there, she must have split my lip with that right hook of hers' before. Somehow, that made me happy, that knowledge, she was still strong as ever.

"I'm Sorry…" came my weak reply. Despite all my time gone, my social graces, knowing how to properly talk to people and explain things, was still sorely lacking. I winced as the flood gates REALLY opened.

"Sorry? … SORRY!? You're 'SORRY'?! Sorry Danny!? Sorry for making us, your best friends, your sister, your parents, everyone, the whole god dam town, think that you were dead!? When you're perfectly FINE! Sending the town into a spiraling pit of Ghost attacks with NOONE there that can capably fight them!? ABANDONING EVEYONE! ABANDONING US!? Without even so much as an explanation! And Then! You have the NERVE to come BACK! But you pretend to be someone else! And you become our friend AGAIN and were lying to us Again the WHOLE TOWN, AGAIN! WHAT are you sorry for Danny!? DO you KNOW what that did to everyone!? To us!? How much everyone mourned, and cried and HURT and prayed you were alive, would come back!? Danny they even wanted PHANTOM back! EVEYONE DOES! WHY!? Why Danny!? HOW could you DO all this!? HOW!? WHY!? Why did you betray everyone!?" By the time she finished her yelling rant, she was crying, all the pain and betrayal and other emotions that she had been holding in, showing on her face.

I winced and looked to Tucker. He was standing there, arms crossed and obviously having a hard time even looking at me. However, when he did, confused angry was obvious in his eyes. I looked back to Sam again and tried to open my mouth to respond to her. Nothing came out.

"WHY DANNY!?" I heard the Demand and accusations in her voice. Of Course, like I always do when cornered, I attacked. I Stood up finally, whipping the blood away from my mouth quickly, and glared right back at the accusatory glares I was facing.

"WHY!? Why!? You wanna Know why!? Why I abandoned everyone and everything I LOVED!? Do you think this was EASY for me or something Sam!? For you think I WANTD to do this!? Do you think THAT LOW of me!? Do you think I ENJOYED knowing that I was causing everyone I loved pain!? NO! of COARSE NOT! There was not a Day that I did not worry and think about you all! But I HAD NO CHOISE! I had to leave, and I NEVER planned on coming back! That was you would all be able to move on with your lives and forget about me! However, NEVER think that I Betrayed anyone! I NEVER meant or wanted to! I HAD to! To PROTEC T everyone! How was I to know about the town needing Phantom!? I thought they would be HAPPY with him gone! I thought that the ghosts that came out could be easily controlled by other hunters! That they might become less if I was gone, since many ENJOYED fighting ME, and came out for that! And I UNDERSTAND that you were hurting, that everyone I cared for was, that even the TOWN was, But I DO NOT think that I was without pain as well! THIS, ALL of this, has been the MOST painful decisions and months of my LIFE! The Frist few months felt like I was DYING inside every single DAY! Knowing that you were all in so Much Pain, along with everything I was facing! So STOP Accusing me when you have NO IDEA what I've been through while I was gone!" I was raging by the time I finished. I glared right at them, daring them to retort, to ask something, I was Sick of all the lies, the accusations, hiding everything, _Bring it on you freaking bastard of a universe! I don't care anymore!_

Sam and Tucker were left blinking at my outburst, but quickly recovered. Sam was the first one, as usual, to recover enough to comment back. "'Protect us'? FROM WHAT DANNY!? You say it's been hard for you. You SAY that you didn't know that the town needed Phantom, that you HAD to leave, to let us think you were DEAD. WHY DANNY!? YOU'RE NOT ANWSERING WHY!"

THAT. WAS. IT. I felt my eyes change color, to the striking Blood red with silted pupils, my fangs lengthen, and fingernails turn into claws as my anger and other, until now hidden and held in, emotions boil to the surface and erupt. I SNARALED at them, bearing my fangs for all to see, and yelled back, "BECAUSE I CHANGED SAM! I was Changed AGINST MY Will, into something that took the LAST frekaing bit of Humanity I had Left! Into a Frekaing VAMPIRE! Something that's not even supposed to EXIST! A MYTH! I LEFT to PROTEC everyone SAM, to Protect everyone FORM ME!" by now my yelling had turned into a acidic glare and growling raging voice. "I Lost MORE that night then you can NOT Accuse me or thinking nothing of everyone else. EVEYTHING. I. DID. WAS. FOR. ALL. OF. YOU."

Tucker and Sam's eyes had grown to the size of saucers and they had paled a significant amount. They both looked equally shocked beyond all reason and scared shitless. Tucker had taken a few steps back during my rant and looked like he might have actually fainted while standing up, but Sam had stayed firmly where she had been standing, despite my rage and my admission. Sam Shakily lifted a hand as if to touch me, then let if fall back down to her side.

"Danny…" her voice held so many emotions. However, there was only one that mattered to me, it wasn't the sympathy or even the understanding, but the obvious love and caring for me that was still held in the voice, and in her eyes. Deep down, I mentally thanked that showing and then saying, for the vampire confession, had seemed to work and make them believe easily enough. Having to explain to them and make them believe that I really was a Vampire now, would have been … exceedingly painful, not that this wasn't already thrillingly painful.

I looked away and attempted to get everything back to "normal "though, I found that very hard at the moment. We all stayed like that for what seemed like forever. No one knowing what to do or say. Then, I felt gentle hands lifting my head up from my chin, and turning it too look at Sam's Smiling face, and surprisingly, Tuckers as well. I blinked, confused. "Wah…?"

"We don't care what you are now Danny. You're you, and you're back. That's all that matters." Sam said softly.

"Yeah man! You're still you! … Just stay away from my neck!" Tucker joked brightly. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at that. Somehow, even with all the pain that they had been caused, because of me, these past months, they had seen the fear I really had, about them rejecting me because of what I was now, and what I had done, and they had found it in themselves to accept and forgive me. I could have cried I was so touched and happy.

"Gee, thanks for obviously trusting me there, Tuck." I said, sarcastically. Tucker just gave me one of his signature grins. Suddenly, Sam pulled me into a tight hug, and Tucker soon joined in. I hugged them back for dear life, burying my face in that beautiful ebony hair of Sam's, that I had missed and dreamed of for so long, and let myself release the tears that had been building during this whole ordeal. "Thanks Guys." I whispered gratefully.

"No Problem Man! What are friends for?" Tucker said with a chuckle.

"We're you friends Danny, we'd never abandon you. However, you still have a lot of explaining to do. You're gonna tell us EVEYTHING, alright? O more secrets." Sam said, softly, and yet in a no buts tone. I lifted my head to look at them properly, not caring, for once, if they saw me crying, and nodded.

"Yeah. Got it. Honestly … it sounds great…" I said with a small smile. _Everything's …actually gonna be ok …_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNND There you have it! XD Chapter 18! XD 5 pages[2,300 words] of ONLY Story! Not Cloged with Review Replies and everything like that xD YAY! IT'S FINALLY DONE! Hope that y'all think it's ok ^.^; I was having SOO much trouble fighting with the interactions between Sam and Tucker and Danny and all, Hope they're ok, Tell me what you think please! Next Chapter coming …Honestly IDk when xP right now I am studying for the SAT's that are on October 6<strong>**th**** AND Taking Drivers Ed ALONG with all of my normal classes for school and all soooo yeah xP I will TRY for getting it out ASAP Since now that I have FINALLY Gotten this chapter written I can start with more of the story but well I still have a lot of things I have to make decisions on and everything so yeah we shall see, HOPEFULLY though the Massive writers block is Gone ^^; and Now I have a wanting to draw out Danny, Phantom, Sam, and maybe even Lorry and Alex, Might do that to help me get back into the "Writing Phantom vampire" Story mode xD Check out my DA [link on my Profile] for Phantom Vampire related pictures BTW! Anyway, will stop yabbering now! **

**Enjoy and Review Please!**

**~PhantomAerrow**

**Date: 9/16/13**

**PS: for the Record! I was planning on Posting this earlier, But the Log in thing for Fanfiction was NOT Working for me when I finished this so I had to WAIT for it to start working before I could post! GRRR SOO Annoying that! .**


	19. Questions & Answers

**Phantom Vampire**

**By: PhantomAerrow**

**Disclaimer: DO I look like Butch Hartman to you? No. Then I don't own Danny Phantom (sadly).**

**I DO own the story though and the OCs (Alexander, Lorraine, Dmitri, Olaf, and Jean - Jill)**

_**Anonymous Reviews Now Accepted!**_

**Authors Note's: I KNOW. I KNOW. I'm LUDICRISLY late. I have no other excuse other than life, and College. Oh, and Writers Block. When I started this Fanfiction, I was 14, about a week away from starting as a Freshman in Highschool. Now, I'm a Freshman in College. A lot has changed. I have No idea where I am going with this Fanfiction anymore, no idea where I WAS going even. HOWEVER: Since I still see that so many people still love this and want to see more, I am going to TRY. I have some ideas that might work, I think. So, I will try working those out.**

**BIG thanks to AnythingButRegular for sending me many many messages, especially today, that kept making me laugh and reminding me that this story was still loved, without your continual prodding, I probably would have left this project for bust!**

**I shall not be doing Review Replies for this chapter, too many, and I want to get to writing. However, a BIG THANK YOU to all my readers and reviewers: You guys are the reason I keep at least TRYING to write this thing!  
><strong>

**BTW: REVIEWERS! The system is glitching because I deleted the AN chapter 18 so everything would be in order, so if you cannot review feel free to PM me OR try reviewing another chapter, I'll get the Review either way. Thank you.**

_Thoughts_

Normal Talk

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Questions &amp; Answers<br>**

**Danny's POV:**

How long had it been now? A few hours? I'd lost track. Lorry and Alex had left me alone to reminisce with my friends. Alex had come down a few times, grabbing this or that, and had greeted them politely, but otherwise, they had stayed to themselves. I was grateful for that.

I'd explained everything I possibly could, answer every question thrown at me, and things finally seemed to be looking up once more. I was, honestly, stunned by how easily my friends had seemed to forgive him. They had looked pissed at some realizations, there had been a bit more angry talking, especially from Sam, but, things were going well. I was optimistic. That was, until I started finally being able to ask my own questions.

"What happened after I left?" Sam and Tucker exchanged a look, and Sam bit her lip before looking back to me.

"A lot happened Danny." She sighed "but the simple answer is that everything went to pot. Everyone thought you were dead, no one knew where Phantom went, and then the attacks from the ghost started. Without you, anyone who knew anything about fighting ghosts was out there trying to help. But your parents and Valerie can't do everything." I blinked and eyetwitched when I heard her name. _Shit. I'd forgotten about her!_ I eyed the door to the house, half expecting her to blast through said door at any moment and come in here, screaming, and probably threatening my sorry ass with an ecto-gun. She had learned about me being Danny Phantom about a year before I disappeared, she had freaked at first, but in time had calmed down and became a tight-nit member of the gang ever since.

"H-Hold on one second! Valerie! Is she going to come in here raging mad and try and kill me or something!?" Sam and Tucker both laughed. Tucker, grinning, waved it off.

"No No No! Don't worry about that! After the whole learning your identity from Shade to Phantom, btw, seriously, 'Shade'? Couldn't you have come up with something better dude?" I deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. It was nice to talk to tucker again, but currently I really needed to know the details of the insane mess I had gotten by sorry ass into, AGAIN. Sam smacked Tucker upside the head to get him to shut up, while I said.

"The POINT Tucker, get to the point, please?" I smirked, bemused. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right, sorry dude. Point is this: We talked to Val and she agreed that, since we've know you the longest and all, we would talk to you first. She'll get to you later." He grinned like this was a good thing. I eyetwitched, and paled an impressive amount, considering my already ghostly complexion: anticipating the horrible time that awaited me when I had to face down the monster that is an angry, now professional ghost hunter, Valarie. Tucker laughed as he smacked me on the arm in a friendly matter "Chill dude! You'll be fine!" I looked to him, raising a skeptical eyebrow. Sam smiled reassuringly and took my hand in her own, I was surprised, and yet strangely comforted by the touch. I smiled.

"Don't worry, she seemed more happy to have you back then anything else. I'm sure you will be fine with her. She was ecstatic to have your help as Shade. Honestly, I'd be more worried about the town's reactions then her specifically. Though, she will probably be shocked over the whole Vampire thing." She chuckled. I eyed her before nodding. She was probably right. Val had calmed down quite a bit since she first started hunting, still didn't make me worry any less however. That was going to be in the back of my mind until it was taken care of. I winced though, as I finally processed all her words. _The town._

"The town… I don't know how they are going to take this." I winced. I had been too freaked to even turn on the TV and look at the reactions and news going around about the townspeople and their reactions to Danny Phantom's return. Sam frowned and squeezed my hands with her own.

"Hey, worry about the town second, and your personal life first." Tucker nodded.

"Yeah dude! You still have your family to worry about! You know Jaz is gonna hear this news in college soon and freak! She'll be on the first flight back here to get to ya! And Your parents!" I cringed at the mere mention of Jaz's name, she was going to murder me with guilt about this whole situation, I just knew it. I frowned when I heard mention of my parents. What did they have to do with this currently? They didn't know I was Danny Phantom. I raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"What about my parents? They don't have to know; last I checked they didn't know." I suddenly gained a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I looked to my best friends. "They … don't know right?" Tucker and Sam both winced and looked to each other. Tucker adjusted his beret nervously.

"Well you see Danny … after everyone thought you were dead …" He began, and Sam sighed, looking me in the eyes and finishing for Tucker.

"When everyone thought you were dead, Jaz decided to tell your parents, so they would know how much of a hero you were to the town, and know their hate of ghosts wasn't completely founded. They were surprised, yes, but they actually took it really well. They were proud of you, and very guilty that they had blasted you so many times as Phantom." She chuckled, trying to make a bit of a joke so I wouldn't freak. It didn't really work.

I paled, feeling faint. I put a hand to my forehead, looking down, and leaning forward. Shit. That didn't even begin to describe this situation. I had no idea how my parents were going to react. I'd never wanted to tell them. Heck, maybe it would be different if I had told them on my own terms, still alive, well, and only-half ghost. HOW was I supposed to explain all of THIS to them! They hated ghosts already, or they DID hate ghosts according to Sam, but were better now, but now they were going to have to accept vampire's as well! This had nothing but BAD written all over it! I shook my head, letting it sink down to my knees. "NO, no no, this is bad, this is horrible!" Sam rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"Calm down Danny, you'll see, I'm sure it won't be as bad as you're obviously anticipating." Tucker grinned and nodded.

"Yeah dude! They'll probably be ecstatic that you're back! So much so they won't care about the whole Vampire AND Half-Ghost thing!" I looked up to him skeptically. Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker before looking back to me and smiling softly.

"Honestly Danny, I think the worst thing you have to worry about there is them yelling at you for hiding from them for so long." I knew she was right, but this was starting to become an overwhelming day. I groaned as I sat back up, my head throbbing, and leaned back into the couch, grateful for the overly comfortable build of it. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to ask the rest of the pressing questions I had. I didn't wanna think about my family, the town, ot Val just yet. At this point, doing that might just push me over the edge into a panic attack. It had happened before; I'd become prone to them after becoming a Vampire. Whenever I couldn't take any more shocking information, I'd either faint, or freak out. I also knew it was late. Soon, Sam and Tuck would have to start heading home. Normally I would ask them to stay the night, but tonight, I had way too much to think about. I needed to talk to Lorry and Alex after this.

"Okay. Ignoring those other topics for now, what about Vlad, what's he been doing this last year?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering about my form worst-enemy. Sam frowned, and Tucker answered this one.

"Ya know how the guy's obsession seems to be you?" I nodded and he continued "Well, ya see, he's just been OBSESSED with finding you ever since you disappeared. You were declared officially dead and everything, but he KEPT looking! I swear that's become his new obsession! Guy couldn't STAND the thought of losing you, honestly, it's kinda freaky!" I frowned, that was disconcerting. Sam piped in.

"As far as we know, the guy hasn't left his mansion in months, and is still cooped up looking for you. I doubt he's going to take your return well though, not when he's this deep into an obsessive spiral." I groaned and ran a hand across my face.

"Fantastic, any more good news to tell me?" I said sarcastically, causing Tucker to strike a fake thinking pose, before grinning and looking to me, shaking his head.

"Nope! I believe that's it for our pool of 'shocking and bad news for Danny', least for today." He laughed and I rolled my eyes, not being able to help myself as I grinned. God I had missed these two.

"Well good, because I don't think I could handle much more." I rubbed my aching temples. Sam seemed to have noticed my headache and exhausted look and hugged me, surprisingly me, before she stood up and looked to Tucker.

"Come on Tuck, it's late, and I'm sure Danny has a lot to think about." She looked back to me with a smile "We'll let you think for now, but is it alright if we come over tomorrow morning?" I blinked for a second, confused, thinking tomorrow was a school day, before remembering that it was the weekend. I smiled and nodded.

"Of coarse, you're welcome to come over anytime you want!" Tucker grinned as he stood up.

"Alright! Now that's more like it! See ya tomorrow dude!" he adjusted his beret, before marching out the door. Sam smiled softly and looked to me.

"I missed you Danny. Don't disappear on us again, alright?" I smiled back and nodded.

"Never." Her smiled brightened and she nodded, before she followed Tucker out the door.

I forced myself up, and locked the door behind them, before dragging myself up the stairs. I desperately wanted sleep, but first, I had to talk to Lorry and Alex about the situation, and what they were planning to do. I could only pray that there were no more shocks ahead of me, at least not for today. I'd had me enough to last a lifetime, and I knew I had many more to come. _Sometimes, I wish my life was normal, and boring._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, my attempt at Chapter 19. Overall about 1900 words of Chapter, so that should be somewhat satisfactory I pray. This one was more of a 'clearing things up' chapter. I don't know whether I am actually going to do things like the meeting with his parents, Jaz, and Val, or weather I am just going to get on with the meat of the story. We shall see. If now, this is something at least. I am going to spend some time figuring out how I really want things to go, and what the actual PLOT of this fanfiction is, and then I can really start getting into the action again. Anyway, I will ATTEMPT to update more, however, considering my Second Semester of Freshman year starts 5 days from now, and I still don't know the plot fully yet, I can give no promise. I appologise for the wait once more, and thank everyone again for their continued support of this fanfiction, it means a lot to me. <strong>

**As per usual: Please Review.  
><strong>

**~PhantomAerrow**

**Date: 1/15/15**


End file.
